


The Fire and the Guardian

by Oneiroi



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complete Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Underage (sort of), slightly OOC, very slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiroi/pseuds/Oneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the dark and rotten city of Gotham, there lived a little boy named Robin. The lord of the city was a madman who liked to dress up as a bat and terrorise those he deemed to be bad citizens.<br/>The lord of the city of Dag, Ra’s Al Ghul, couldn’t stand to see the citizens being tyrannised, for the two cities had once been one and only and he dreamt to once again unify them.<br/>He then decided to build a bridge on the river flowing between the two cities, in hope that the inhabitants would recognise their former brothers and walk hand in hand.<br/>But it was a disaster, as the people from Gotham came and ransacked the city now easily accessible. Ra’s Al Ghul was killed and his daughter succeeded him.<br/>She was filled with anger, but she was wise, so she mobilised her more powerful and faithful men and closed the bridge.<br/>This story begins three winters after, on this very bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had this idea in mind of Bane taking John in, as he was a child. And somehow I started to write and this came up.  
> There won't be any sort of daddy kink (more like protector kink).  
> About the age thing, let's say that to feel better with myself, I decided that Bane and John are only 10 years apart (even if it creates holes in the plot, though in my mind it makes perfect sense).  
> And beware, I haven't written anything in advance, so the updates might take some time.  
> As always, I apologise for the mistakes. Enjoy!

 

 

     “Listen, Ser Knight, I know there’s a fee for takin’ this bridge, but I don’t have enough on me too pay you...” It was already the middle of the third season, and it was heavily raining. The knight didn’t seem to mind, but the poor priest was beginning to shiver with cold. The donkey was also starting to get nervous, and gods knew this animal could get uncontrollable when it was pissed. The old man took a glance at the river, rushing under the bridge. It would be sheer madness to try and cross it, now that it was made bigger by the rain. The clothes and hay he had managed to gather were getting wet and would be unusable if he didn’t reach the orphanage soon...

All this time, a little boy was quietly swinging his legs from the cart where he was sitting. He had nothing to protect him from the water and looked filthy. Drops were catching in his dark eyelashes and entered in his mouth, but de didn’t seem to mind. Actually, it seemed that he was entirely cut off from the world surrounding him, and this gave him a mysteriously appealing yet innerving air. You wanted to hug him and shake him to wake him up at the same time... The knight clenched his teeth and slowly blinked.

“The fee is the fee, old man.” His voice was deep and had some mechanical sound to it, probably caused by the strange helmet he was wearing. “This bridge was built by our men, for our men. You came from Gotham and crossed it once. Now if you want to go back to your rotten city, you’ll have to pay the fee.” A Gothamite shouldn’t have been allowed pass the bridge anyway. Once the guards came back, he should scold them and make sure such a mistake never happened again. But for now, the old man had to pay.

The priest was desperate. He had nothing of value on him, at least nothing that would satisfy this cruel guard. Passing a hand through his hair, he turned his head and his eyes fell on the little boy. John. Orphaned just a year ago, mother unknown, alcoholic and gambling father, pretty classical as far as orphan’s stories went in Gotham. He had witnessed his father’s death and was prone to violent outbreaks. He had destroyed a few things and hurt a child. He couldn’t be left alone, that’s why Father Reily had taken him with him to his trip to the city of Dag. Reily knew children like him: they were good at heart, most of them, but their heart had been broken and to mend it, they required lots of attention. An attention nobody could give them at the orphanage... And without it, they often turned into beasts.

“The boy.” The priest said. He scraped his throat then spoke louder, to be sure the knight heard him over the sound of the rain. “I don’t have anything to give you, but the boy. He’s clever and quick on his feet. He’s young, too, only eight or nine winters. He’ll be a good... whatever you’ll wish to use him for.”

The little boy stopped swinging his feet. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to come into focus and after a quick glance at the shameful priest, he looked right into the knight’s eyes.

Without him even meaning too, those words escaped the knight’s lips. “Alright, I’ll take the boy as a fee.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fire was crackling in the fireplace. The little boy was sitting on a chair in front of it, his clothes and hair now mostly dry. He hadn’t spoken a word since the priest had left, or rather sold him, but neither had Bane.

The Knight didn’t know why he had accepted this boy. He was very young and couldn’t possibly be of any use. He’d need training and feeding, and by the laws applying in the city of Drag, Bane would be responsible of him. Barsad and Mistress Talia would probably laugh at him...

He took a proper look at the boy. He really was a cute little boy, and if he was properly taken care of, he’ll most certainly grow into a strong man. He sighed and came closer to the child. He knelt in front of him and put his hands on the tiny legs, to reassure the child and to assure that he wouldn’t try to go run away.

And there he saw it. In the dark eyes of the boy, a flash of fear passed, but most of all, Bane could see the Fire. The Fire was burning in him, just like it was burning in Mistress Talia’s eyes. This boy was pure and made to do great things. And Bane, as Guardian of the Fire, had responded to It. It was his Duty that had spoken earlier.

But the boy did not know of all this. For him, the Fire and the Guardians were just legends, stories that his mother told him, a long time ago, to put him to sleep. He had no idea that he was one of those who were called by Destiny to lead others, to change things. And so he did not know either that this man in front of him was one who was born to protect him and take care of him, no matter what.

“What is your name, little one?” the knight asked, trying to make his voice seem lower and gentler, as to not frighten him further. Of course, the child did not answer. But Bane wasn’t surprised, and instead of pushing him to answer, he decided to try and earn his trust.

He sat cross-legged, back to the fire, and put his hands on his legs, sensing the little boy wouldn’t try to run away, and that he’d be more at ease that way.

“Let me tell you a story, little one. When I am over, if you liked my story, then you will tell me your name. In the Ancient Times, the world was dark and filled with monsters. Humans lived in groups and protected each other as best as they could, but they had no light to see the monsters, and no stone walls to shield them. And each day and each night, at least one would be taken away by the beasts, never to be seen again.” He made a pause to see if the boy was listening. To his relief, the boy was all ears.

“One day, a man spoke to the gods. He begged them and prayed them to send him some light, so he could see the monsters and defend his tribe. He promised them that he would do everything he could to protect the Light, and make sure it would never be turned off. The man spoke so well and seemed so sincere, that the gods sent him the Fire and made him Its Guardian.” Sitting so close to the fireplace, the knight was starting to feel a bit too hot. He took some of his clothes and his helmet off. When the boy saw the mask that remained on his face, his eyes slightly widened, but he still didn’t speak.

“Thanks to the Fire and the Guardian, the people could fight off the monsters. They were then more and stronger and they could build houses to sleep, and then cities to live. Soon, the world did not seem so dark anymore, and the need for the Fire was forgotten. The men became greedy and power thirsty: they killed animals and trees when it wasn’t necessary, and they began to fight each other.” The little boy was still listening with rapture, though it was getting late and the warmth of the fire was beginning to make him sleepy.

“Of course, the gods were not happy. They talked to the Guardian, and scolded him for letting this happen. The foolish man responded that he had done what he had promised: he had protected the Fire. When the gods asked to see the Fire, the man was squirming under their gaze. But since they were threatening to kill him, he relented and led them to a room which was buried deep into the ground, under his big stone house. In this tiny room without a window, without light, without air, the Fire was lying, almost unconscious, on a slim dirty bed.” The knight glanced at the little boy to ensure he was still awake. To his surprise, his eyes were wide open. Apparently, the tragic turn of events in the story had woken him up.

“When they saw how the man had treated their gift, the gods became mad. They enchanted the inhabitants of the city, and made them go against the Guardian. But the gods, in their haste, had made a mistake in their spell, and instead of going against him, they went against the Fire. The Guardian, who was in fact a good man who had been blinded by power, protected the Fire with his life. He managed to save the Fire, but he was disfigured and almost killed by the angry mob.” The knight closed his eyes to fight off the images that were running behind his eyes. He raised his hands and touched his mask, as if to make an ache disappear.

“The Fire had left running and found Itself lost, all alone in the deep forest. It was sad and scared, for he had loved the Guardian, who had been the one to bring him into this world and to feed him and protect him. And even though he had locked him up in a dark room for the last few years, he had given his life for It in the end, so the Fire forgave him. And It implored the gods to forgive the Guardian too, and to bring him back.

“The gods were touched by the purity of the Fire’s love, but they could not entirely forgive the Guardian for breaking his promise. So they brought him back, but they cursed him: he would always wear on his face, the scars that showed he had saved the Fire. This way, he will always be reminded what was the price to pay for betraying the gods and the Fire.

“And because the gods are loving and generous but cruel, they decided that one lifetime wasn’t enough. Every time mankind would be in danger, they would send the Fire to help the men and take them out of the darkness. A man would then become the Guardian and wear on his face the same scars that the First Guardian had obtained. And his role would be not only to protect the Fire, but also to ensure that Its will would be respected.”

When he was finished, Bane hesitated to tell the boy that he was the Fire. But he thought that maybe, it was too much responsibilities for a young lost child.

“Did you like my story, little one? Will you tell me your name?” The child was still wide eyed, and more focused than ever. He slowly went down on the floor and knelt in front of Bane. He slowly raised a hand and brought it close to the knight’s mask. With a questioning glance, he stopped, waiting for the approval of the older man. When the latter nodded, the little hand touched the mask with great care.

“Does it still hurt?”

The tiny voice surprised the older man, though he didn’t let it show. He didn’t know what to answer to this little human being in front of him. As he had learnt when being close to Talia, truth was more often than not the better option.

“It does, mostly, but when I am focused on more important things, I can will it away.”

The little boy stared right into his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke again.

“You can call me John. And if I like you, I will tell you my true name.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? About the story, the title, my writing etc.  
> Please, leave a comment if you have anything to say, any question, or suggestion!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Getting used to the new environnement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and enjoy !

     “Well do as you please, my friend. He is yours to take care of.”

Talia seemed rather pissed, though why, Bane couldn’t tell. He had thought that she would be happy for him. She always told him to go and find someone other than her or Barsad to hover over. This little boy would most likely take all his attention, so he wouldn’t have time to smother and annoy her. He thought she’d be glad to finally obtain the freedom she had been asking for.

“Are you annoyed with this situation, mistress Talia? I can find someone else to take care of him, if you want...” his voice was uncertain, because he really hadn’t expected this reaction from her and thus was lost at sea.

She rose from her chair with a pissed off huff and began pacing in the room.

“I know I’m always telling you to find someone else to go hover over, but I meant a lover! Not a child, Bane! You’re a young, healthy, strong man; you ought to find a partner! You took care of me when I was a child, you almost died for me, now I want you to enjoy your youth. Not to take another orphan under your wing and ruin your life by raising him!” She threw her arms in the air and gave him an angry look.

He could see why she was angry. But he did not feel the need to take a lover. He was born to protect, not to create. Having a family did not interest him, and he enjoyed sex but did not need it. But he knew Talia would not understand. She’ll always think he was saying this to comfort her.

“He is the Fire, Talia. Destiny put us on this bridge; you perfectly know I was not supposed to be there. What were the chances of us meeting? And I could not say ‘no’ when the priest gave him away. The words left my mouth without my consent.” Since telling her that he didn’t mind taking care of him wouldn’t work, he tried to persuade her that it wasn’t his choice but the gods’. Hence, he couldn’t do otherwise.

But somehow, this seemed to anger her even further. “But I _am_ , the Fire! How could he be it too? How can there be _two_ Fires for _one_ Guardian? Our motto is ‘the Fire will rise’, not ‘the _Fires_ will rise’!”

Bane frowned. “Why cannot there be two Fires at the same time? Maybe this time humankind has fallen so low that only one will not suffice. You have seen the state of Gotham, haven’t you? Or maybe I was wrong. You should see the child by yourself.”

She was about to protest, but Barsad, who had been waiting behind the door entered as soon as Bane called him. In front of him he was pushing the little boy, who seemed a bit frightened but less so than when he had first entered the castle earlier this morning.

As soon as she laid her eyes upon the boy, she knew her protector was right. This little boy was the Fire. Just as she was. He radiated strength and purity, determination and gentleness. He was terrifying, too. With her mind eye, she could see how beautifully he could thrive and thrill, if he was trained properly. He could help them spread the Fire. And just like this, she accepted him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The room was small but functional and oddly cosy. A fire was gently burning in the fireplace and some candles assured a soft light in the room.

There was only one big bed, the larger John had ever seen. Then again, the knight, Bane, was the larger man he had ever seen, so this made sense. Close to the window stood a big desk, covered with papers and books. John had always dreamt to learn how to read and write, maybe this man would accept to teach him.

“You will stay in this room with me, little one. You can sleep in the bed with me; of I can ask for a small cot and put it next to the fire. For tonight, you will have to sleep with me, but tomorrow I will fetch the cot, if you wish.”

The giant almost seemed shy. John didn’t know why. He was just an orphan, and only nine and a half (not “eight or nine” as Father Reilly had said, mind you) winters old. Yet this man, who was much older and much bigger, was always so polite and kind...

“I don’t mind. Sleeping with you that is.” He stopped there, because he daren’t say he felt safer that way. Last night, in the small guard’s house near the bridge, he had been glad to have this big hot body protecting him against the cold and the darkness. He couldn’t say why, but as soon as he had seen the man, he had felt safe. Even safer than when he was still with his mommy...

Bane responded only with a grunt and began to shed his clothes, getting ready for bed. They had eaten and bathed already in the guards quarters, and now he was eager to find some calm in his little private room.

They had decided that John’s training wouldn’t start before at least a moon’s cycle, or more. The child was a bit scrawny, and it was important he trusted them. In the meantime, he’d follow Bane or Barsad or Talia, eat and bathe with the guards and thus would get used to them.

“How many winters have you lived?”

Bane had noticed that the boy seemed to be in fact quite curious. At the beginning, he was frightened, and wouldn’t speak a word. But after only one day and a half, he was already answering with a few words the questions people asked him. And mostly, _he_ would ask questions. About everything: the names of the guards, what they were eating, but also if they had already seen a real wolf or killed a bear. Bane had forgotten a bit that children asked many questions. Talia had done the same, but for a few years now she had learnt to control this incessant flow of interrogations. He feared that in a few days, all that would come out of the boy’s mouth would be questions. He was tired in advance, but also fond of this childish curiosity.

“Much more than you have. Now undress and go to bed.”

While the little boy was doing as he was told, he kept on.

“Talia answered me. She said she had lived sixteen winters. And that when I’ll be her age, I’ll be as tall as she was! So now I want to know how many winters you’ve lived to know when I’ll be as tall as you are!”

Bane snorted and tucked himself and John into bed. He pulled the covers until they covered the boy completely. John squirmed to get his way out again.

“So how many winters have you lived? Please answer me.”

Bane smiled and turned to switch the last candle off. He took off his mask, since keeping it on for nights and days on hurt him.

“I have lived nineteen winters. Now sleep, John. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

John startled a bit at the new sound of the man’s voice.

“I like your voice better like this.” The boy whispered shyly.

Bane chuckled. “Now _sleep_.”

And under the covers, the boy snuggled closer to the man who had probably saved him, though the boy would realise it only years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought, even if it's negativ !


	3. Joy is contagious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a new chapter! I'm sorry it's so short and not so eventful. To be fair, I'm beginning to feel a little pressure, I didn't expect people to enjoy my fic...  
> I hope you like it!

 

     The wind was howling, and it looked as though the night had already fallen, despite the fact that the sun was supposed to be at its zenith. Outside the castle, the snow was heavily falling and soon nothing but whiteness could be seen.

John sighed, his elbow on the desk, cheek resting on his hand. He had been tracing letters on some old re-used parchment for what seemed like hours (and was in fact closer to three quarters of an hour) and was starting to feel bored. The world (or rather Barsad) needed to know this.

“I’m booored, Barsad” the boy whined, sighing heavily for the hundredth time in less than a minute. “I think I’m good, now. Look! I’ve already traced each letter a dozen times. Now can we go train in the dojo? Pleeeaaase.” He was almost pouting, but not quite yet. This would be his ultimate weapon. He had learnt, in the few weeks he had been there, that Barsad couldn’t resist his pouting face.

The man rolled his eyes. “What had we said, little man? You work on your letters until one candle has completely burnt down. And then, only _then_ we can train in the dojo.” To be fair, Barsad was starting to get bored too. But he knew this was important, and even though the progress John had made were rather impressive, his handwriting was still a bit slow and shaky. And he knew that being able to write quickly and legibly was sometime very important, on the battlefield or during a mission.

He told so to the boy who, after another loud sigh, eventually sat back properly on his chair. He took his feather and began to trace words on the remaining blank spaces. The tip of his tongue poked between his lips as he was concentrating on making beautiful letters.

Barsad watched the candle’s light playing on his face. In the few weeks he had been with them, the boy had grown up a bit (or so Barsad thought, to Bane he was still oddly tiny) and he no more looked like a skeleton.  Now he looked like a normal, healthy ten-winters old boy.  The man reached out to the boy’s forehead to move a strand of hair aside and tuck it behind his ear.

In the beginning, when Bane had brought this little man to the castle, Barsad hadn’t been happy. It was a hard time they were living. Even though there weren’t any armies or battlefield, Gotham and Dag were at war. Between the training, the patrolling and the political and strategic planning, they didn’t have enough time to spare to raise a child.

But Barsad didn’t stand a chance against those big intelligent brown eyes and those loose black curls. And of course, when he noticed that he had the Fire, he knew it wasn’t even worth it to try and fight against the affection that was already bubbling inside of him.

Somewhere, in the corner of his mind, he knew it could be or rather _should have been_ another little boy, sitting there, in front of him. Maybe in a few years more, but still...

He hastily shook his head to make those dangerous thoughts fly away. He had worked a long time to control the sorrow and rage; he couldn’t afford to ruin all his efforts just by an idle mind wandering.

“Are you feeling alright?” The boy was frowning, a concerned look on his face.

Barsad smiled slightly. He really was a gentle soul. “Yes, little man, thank you. Now have you finished?”

The boy proudly showed him the now completely written parchment. “Look!” he was positively beaming at him. Barsad took the sheet and to be frank, it was a pretty good work he had done. The letters were better formed, and it had taken him only half the time he had needed the previous day.

Rewarding good work to encourage was important, but he didn’t want the boy to turn cocky and self-satisfied, so he just nodded and ruffled his hair while saying “It is very well done, but there are still some improvements to be made.”

The man rose to his feet. “Now tidy the desk up and we’ll go to the dojo.” The boy screamed with joy and hastily put the sheets and feathers away. Then suddenly, he stopped and looked up to the older man. “But the candle is still burning...” he said in a tiny voice, looking a bit sheepish and glancing sideway at the candle.

Barsad snorted, but he schooled his features into a serious look. “You’re right, little man. Then maybe you should work until it has entirely burnt down?...” To these words, the little boy’s eyes and mouth widened in betrayal and indignation. His face was so expressive; they would have to work on this too... The older man chuckled. “Now don’t fret, my boy, you’ve worked well and you were honest, we will go to the dojo now as a reward.”

The cheerful smile was back on the boy’s face. He took Barsad’s hand and happily led him to the training room.

 

* * *

 

 

Bane entered the dojo to be welcome by laughter. Not even a moon’s cycle ago, this wouldn’t have happened. He would have come straight to the troublemaker, scolded him and maybe given him a good lesson by throwing him to the floor (in a very training-related way, of course). Dojos were places made for training, meditation and concentration. They weren't playing grounds.

But in a few weeks, this had changed. The first days after his arrival, John had followed Bane everywhere (and anywhere; even when Bane had went to relieve his bladder, the boy had come with him, back turned to give him some privacy, but still less than two feet away). It had been annoying and endearing at the same time. Talia had made fun of him, saying he was like a mother duck, and John was the little duck quickly running on his little feet to keep up with his mom.

That way, the boy had come to see the entire castle and most of the people who lived and worked in it. And of course, the dojo was his favourite place. Admittedly it could be rather impressive for an adult, not to say for a little boy. The room was simply gigantic. It could have hold six or seven time Bane in height, and two hundred men could have laid on the floor without filling the whole room.

On the ceiling, numerous paintings were showing great battles and mythological events. Several spaces were delimitated, where the men were exercising in various ways. Bane only saw the faults in their technique and stance, but seeing as how the boy’s had widened, it was impressive. Three enormous fireplaces were warming up the place, just enough for the men not to freeze to death in the coldest of winter.

At first, the boy had been shy. He’d hidden behind Bane’s legs and watched the room and men with great attention. Then he’d gained some confidence and soon he was wandering (or rather running) in the dojo, exploring it with a wide grin on his face. Some of the men looked at him with a perplexed and questioning look in their eyes, but soon they were called to order by Bane. It had taken the boy less than half an hour to find a sparring partner and end up giggling on the floor.

Bane had been a little embarrassed, so he had stridden to the boy and swept him into his arms. John had apparently found it very amusing too, so Bane had quickened his pace until they’d reached a (rather) isolated corner of the room. He had knelt down and explained to the boy that this place was supposed to stay quiet and serious. Of course, the boy had giggled, and Bane, for the first time in his life, had giggled too.

Because this little boy was so adorable and pure, that Bane couldn’t even be cross at him. And the joy and wonder John felt when he saw all this was very communicative, so of course, once again, Bane didn’t stand a chance. It had been a while since he had truly laughed, and it sounded strange to his ears, how it was muffled or rather distorted by the mask he was wearing. But John didn’t seem to mind, so Bane decided not to mind either.

Eventually, Bane rose and ruffled the boy’s hair and he went to train, John on his feet.

If the men noticed that their General was smiling and in a better mood than usual, or if they had heard him laughing, they didn’t say anything. They knew better than to tickle a tiger. But somehow, the mood was lighter and warmer with this little man in the dojo, and maybe that was why he was the Fire. He would brighten their nights and days and warm them up in the coldness of the times they were living.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestion or anything else to say, please be my guest!  
> Also, maybe, just maybe, there will be a hint of a plot in the next chapters, but I can't promise anything.


	4. The crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you lucky lot, two chapters in one day! I felt very productive tonight, but I do not guarantee the quality of my writing (yesterday night was saturday night afterall, if you know what I mean...)  
> So maybe in this one, some subject could use a warning, but they are barely mentioned so... If you think I need to add some warnings to the tags, let me now (but I don't think it'll be necessary...).  
> Well, hope you will like it!
> 
> P.S.: I apologise for the sappiness, I was listening to this song (I'm not even ashamed) [Céline Dion - Pour que tu m'aimes encore](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzaTyxMduH4)  
> And also this one, which might explain some things in this chapter, I don't know, you tell me (not ashamed either about this one) [Cher - Believe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4p0chD8U8fA)

   

      Three loud knocks echoed in the decisions’ room. Talia, Bane and Barsad raised their heads from the map they were studying.

“Enter” Talia said, while Bane and Barsad were covering the documents they had been using. These contained sensitive information that not anyone was allowed to see. The door opened and a man, seemingly out of breath rushed into the room.

“There’s been a problem with Little Master John.” Obviously, the man had come here running, meaning the problem was very important. Bane’s blood had turned cold, and before Basir had even stopped speaking, Bane had rushed out and was in the corridor.

He didn’t know where John was, but as a Guardian, he had a sort of seventh sense that enabled him to always know, with more or less precision, where his Fire was. Where John was. Without even thinking, he headed towards the dojo. Without stopping, he burst into the room. This time, he wasn’t met with laughter, but with screams. John’s screams.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin had always been a lovely boy. Even as a baby, his mom told him, he never cried and always smiled. As a child, of course he did silly things, but never anything serious. When his mom died, he didn’t exactly understand at first. All he was certain of was that he would never see her again.

He was already six winters old, so he knew that she hadn’t _chosen_ to leave him. But he was young, and he felt as though she had abandoned him. And since he loved her so much, he couldn’t help but think it was his fault. Somehow, he had done something and she had left. Or the gods had taken her. But anyway, she wasn’t there anymore, and it was his fault.

So he ended up all alone with his dad. He loved his dad, of course, so he did everything he could to be extra nice and kind, so that his dad wouldn’t go away like his mama. But the demons of alcohol and game inhabited his father’s soul. More often than not, Robin found himself in taverns, surrounded by drunkards and shady men. They always chatted with him when he was waiting for his father. They used to mock him for having a bird’s name. That’s when he became John.

Robin was sweet and kind, only love and joy. John was all of that too, but he also had anger in him. Anger at the gods who had taken his mom, and at him for having let this happen. Anger at his dad for spending what little money they had in drinking and for letting him stay alone in taverns. Anger at the men who mocked him and at him for having played their game and changed the name his mother had given him.

After some time, his dad lost his job. He blamed it on him and slapped him. That was the first time he had raised a hand against him, but unfortunately not the last. Robin tried to be even kinder than usual, he tried to find little jobs to bring some money home, and he even stole sometimes. John’s anger grew.

Then his dad was killed. Robin didn’t understand why. The men that had come to their house shouted something about money and in a flash it was over: Robin’s dad was lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. The anger was then permanent, always somewhere looming under his mask of kind little boy.

In the orphanage, the kids understood his anger, but they had their own to deal with. Worse, sometimes they blamed him for not controlling it. And John knew that somehow, they were right. But it didn’t mean he could do what they were asking for. So in the end, he wasn’t surprised when Father Reilly gave him away. He knew it would have happened sooner or later, he was glad he had ended up with Bane, and Barsad, and the others. He liked them, they were nice to him and treated him like a human being.

But lately, it had been difficult. First of all, his training had started, and he was really tired. Every day, they woke up before sunrise, and they only went to bed past sunset. During the day he had to learn and then to train and then to meditate, and all of this was draining all his energy.

Then, he could feel something was happening. He had heard Bane and Talia talk about some fights or a battle. Apparently, they were in war, and some very important decisions were being taken. They were stressed, and so was John in return. Bane had even snapped at him earlier today, for a foolish thing, which had angered John even more, because he saw it as an injustice.

So when an alcohol-smelling guard came near him and mocked him when he was trying to calm himself by meditating (just like Barsad had taught him), he snapped.

Something in him broke. He had been behaving like such a good boy for the last moon’s cycles. But it was too much, and the barrier he had built collapsed. And it was nasty. He shouted and screamed, he jumped on the offending man, trying to use the moves he had learnt. When this proved inefficient, he used his teeth and nails.

The other men were astonished, and didn’t know how to react. They’d only ever seen him smile and laugh, and now he was a wild animal, animated by rage and anger. They tried to calm him, but nothing worked. They were afraid of hurting him, so soon Basir decided to go fetch the General and his Second.

When Bane finally arrived, the men moved away to let him pass. John was still hitting anything (or rather anyone) he could reach. Bane didn’t even hesitate for one second: he took him in his arms and hugged him very strongly. In a matter of seconds, the boy calmed himself and eventually cried himself into sleep in the arms of his protector.

The room was now completely silent. The confusion was replaced with a tension that was slowly settling.

“Explain.”

This only word had been spoken in the deepest and scariest voice the soldiers had ever heard coming from their General. They could feel rage radiating from the immense body standing in front of them and still holding the little boy.

None wanted to speak, so Basir, one of Bane’s most trusted men, took one step towards the furious man.

“It is not very clear yet. Everything was as usual, when suddenly we heard screams. It was Master John, who was launching himself against Dmitri.”  He was about to go on, when Bane spoke anew.

“Dmitri.” The man, on whose face some nasty bruises were already beginning to appear, stepped closer. A whiff of alcohol was still floating around him, and even through his mask Bane could smell it. It didn’t need any more explanations. The General gestured to Barsad, who had materialised next to him. This Dmitri wouldn’t be a problem anymore, not to anyone.

 

***

John hadn’t woken up on the way to their room. Bane had tucked him into bed and had joined him soon after, once his mask disposed off. The boy had then slightly opened his eyes, only to shut them a second later, after having snuggled close to the older man.

Bane could feel tears running from the boy’s eyes to his chest. He swiped them with his thumb and leant his head down to kiss the boy’s hair and take in his comforting smell.

He was feeling warm and angry at the same time. He knew that the cause of this outburst wasn’t only whatever the drunk soldier had done. Some people had someday hurt his Light so badly that it had created deep wounds that were still wide open. This made him feel powerless and guilty. He had noticed, or rather guessed that John had suffered before and that it had hurt his soul, but he had no idea it was so bad. He thought he had failed in his protecting him, not because he hadn’t prevented the wounds (though this point could be argued), but because he hadn’t noticed and treated them.

He swore to himself that he would find out what had happened to his little bird, and then take care of those responsible for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, John was shy and awkward.

“I’m sorry, for yesterday...” the boy wasn’t even looking him in the eye. Bane didn’t want him to be embarrassed, for it was in no way his fault. He told him so, but the boy didn’t seem to believe him.

Bane took his face between his hand, thumb on his chin, thus forcing the boy to look up to him.

“Listen, little bird, we all have seen and lived far worse things. We also all have some dark thoughts and events buried deep inside of us. Many of us have had to work for a long time to try and control this part of darkness. We do not expect you to be able to do so when you have not been taught how to yet.”

The boy’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, and when he spoke again his voice was shaking.

“But what happens if I don’t manage it, even with the training?” he asked in a tiny voice full of worry.

“I have faith in you, little one. You will succeed, I am sure of it.” Bane could see that the boy wanted to add something, but no words escaped his mouth and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Bane had thought that the incident was over after their little conversation, but apparently it wasn’t the case.

He didn’t notice it right away, but John remained embarrassed. Or rather, his behaviour changed. He was more distant, he wouldn’t snuggle close in their bed, or give him hugs throughout the day, and also more obedient and less talkative. Bane nor Barsad had never had to complain about him being unruly, but he often grumbled when he was asked to do some ‘boring stuff’ (to re-use his so well put words).

What was worse was that his look had changed; it had turned back to how it was when Bane had first met him. It was the same empty, unfocused yet intelligent and piercing eyes that on this raining day. And this, more than anything scared, or rather worried, Bane. Because after a few days in the castle, this gaze had changed from cold to warm, from unfocused to alert and sparkling with mischief. But not anymore. They were back to day one.

And of course, the young man couldn’t help but think it was his fault. Maybe he hadn’t reacted properly the boy’s crisis. Maybe he had said or done something that had hurt him.

After a few days, he decided to talk to Barsad and Talia. When he shared his concern with them, they admitted that they had noticed John’s strange behaviour too. It reassured and worried Bane at the same time. Apparently, it wasn’t something he had done, but then it meant it was something else, and he had no idea what...

Eventually, he decided to speak with John. One night, as they were about to go to bed, he cornered him and asked him to explain his recent attitude. He didn’t want to scare him, but he wanted to go straight to the point and most of all, he wanted all this to be over.

“I, I don’t see what you’re talking about.” The boy sputtered, avoiding the man’s gaze.

Bane didn’t say a word. He didn’t move either. He stayed there, dwarfing John by his impressive stature and staring at his face. After a few very awkward seconds, the boy relented.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled “I didn’t want to bother you. Actually it was the contrary...”

Bane frowned. He didn’t see where the boy was going. “What do you mean little bird? What made you think you ever were bothering me?”

“I...I don’t...” the boy tried to speak, but his voice was tight with emotions. Then suddenly he burst into tears. “Don’t leave me, please.”

Bane was dumbstruck. He hadn’t expected the boy to cry, he didn’t even know why he was crying and what he was talking about. Without thinking, instinct acting on its own, he took the boy in his arms and went to seat next to the fireplace. He cradled him and shushed him until the boy was only sniffing.

“I know I embarrassed you when I went crazy the other day. Father Reilly gave me away because he was tired of my outbursts. I don’t want you to leave me too, so I was trying to act like a good boy.” More tears rushed down the boy’s face. “Please, I’ll be a good boy, I promise, but don’t leave me.”

Bane’s heart tightened at those words. His little bird thought he would abandon him, and that’s why he had tried to suppress who he was. He held him closer, and tried to nuzzle him without hurting him with his mask. The boy was sobbing, and each whimper hurt the older man like a blade though his heart.

“Never. I will _never_ leave you, little one. Because you are my Fire, but most of all because you are you, John.”

“Robin” The tiny voice rose from Bane’s chest. The man looked at the little boy, one eyebrow raised in questioning. “My real name is Robin.”

The older smiled behind his mask. He remembered the promise the boy had made to him on their first night together. “I will always be at your side, Robin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?  
> For now, the whole fic seems more like a collection of drabbles, do you want more plot or are you ok with it? I'm asking you because I don't know what I prefer myself ha ha I guess I'll just see where the writing groove takes me...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. A New Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's been a long time. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was pretty busy lately, and unfortunately I will be busy for quite some time more, so there might be long periods of time between each updates from now on.  
> I'm not sure about this chapter, lost my writing-groove, hope it doesn't disappoint!  
> Once again, sorry for the mistakes !

Winter was beginning to reach its end, but it felt as though it was still at its deepest. It was already night time even though the sun had risen only four hours earlier. The people in the castle were quieter than ever and Robin wasn’t allowed in the dojo because ‘it was too cold and he was so tiny he would freeze to death’. Bloody Bane and his gigantic mammoth body! Everybody was tiny, compared to him, even Basir (who was yet far taller than Barsad).

He stopped at a window and tried to peek behind the heavy, wooden shutter that kept the wind and the snow from getting inside the castle. All he managed to see was the white soft-looking carpet in the yard. He wasn’t even allowed to play in it anymore. Not since he had caught that little cold. Cold that had him shivering in bed and seeing weird things for a few days... Ok, so maybe it wasn’t such a little cold. But anyway, he had learnt now, and he wouldn’t make the mistake of going jumping in the snow with only his pyjamas on again.

So Robin was bored, once again. He had nothing to do, and this had been his situation for more almost a moon’s cycle now. He was tired of reading and there was no more yarn to spin. And there was no way he was spending his days (or rather nights) with the women and men who were making clothes. They all gossiped more than the boys at the orphanage, and Robin didn’t like this. Far worse, they always pushed him to tell things (private things) about Bane and Barsad, and when he wouldn’t open his mouth, they’d turn their attention on him and ask him who he liked best in the castle.

Which was a ridiculous question: of course he loved Bane best. And then Barsad, but it was different, because Barsad was more like his father (when his father was still kind and loving, of course). And when he had told them that, they had laughed at him, and he had felt his whole face redden up and had run away. So no, there was absolutely no way he was going back to that room. As said previously, Robin learns from his mistakes.

Faced with this empty and boring situation, he had decided to explore the castle. One day, when he was hanging around in the kitchens, the cooks talked about some noise they’d heard _in_ the walls. Apparently, there were secret passages everywhere in the castle, and sometimes mice and rats used them, which explained the noises (or so they said). When Robin had asked Bane and Barsad about it, they had told him that yes, these existed, but they were too dangerous to go in because they hadn’t been maintained in a long time. And anyway, everybody had forgotten where the entries were.

That was it, then; Robin had found a purpose for the rest of winter time: he would find those passages and then show them to Bane and Barsad. They would be so proud of him. Secret passages could be very useful, especially in war times. And apparently, if the conversations he had overhead and the documents he had seen were all genuine, they _were_ in war time. Though who was the enemy, he had no idea. But this was another question. Maybe another mission for when he’d be finished with the passages. Of course it would have to be a super secret mission (he didn’t want to seem ignorant after all, and Barsad had already scolded him for snooping around).

Back to the matter at hand, the problem was that Robin had no idea what an entry to a secret passage looked like. He had tried to find books on it in the library, but his reading wasn’t that good yet, and it was more exciting to go and see for yourself anyway. Furthermore if he didn’t know what he was looking for, it would take him longer to find it, and thus busy him longer. His plan was perfect.

In the course of his wandering, he ended up discovering a room he hadn’t ever noticed before. It was located in the far end of the west wing of the castle, on the third floor. It was rather isolated, so no torches were lightening the end of the corridor and he could only distinguish the door of the room.

Robin had never been afraid of the dark. Even as a little child, he had never feared the night fall. At the orphanage, the little ones cried as soon as the last ray of sun had vanished, and even the big ones thought there were things lurking in the darkness, monsters waiting for you to drop your guard to take you away and eat you. But it had never been Robin’s case.

And here, at all places (because the castle was his home now, the place where he’d felt the safest in a long time), here he feared the darkness at the end of the corridor. For the first time of his life, he felt some apprehension at the idea of stepping into a dark place. And maybe this should have warned him that something might go off, but Robin was a little ten winters old boy. He decided that this new fear made things even more thrilling, and after having taken a deep breath, he walked towards the door, in the poorly lit corridor.

Without taking time to think this through, he grabbed the handle and opened the door. Or rather he tried to. He had expected the door to be unlocked, like the majority of the castle’s doors, but apparently, different rules applied to this one. Of course, this only piqued his interest more. He quickly glanced around to be sure nobody was around. Then he firmly took hold of the handle with both his hands and shook it.

When the he didn’t get any results, he eventually decided to dispose of the wooden obstacle bothering him with his body force. He stepped backwards until his back touched the opposite wall, and then ran and threw himself on the door. It gave away with a loud noise and Robin collapsed on the hard floor, letting a loud “ouch” escape him.

“The polite behaviour would have been to knock” a little voice chided him.

The boy quickly rose and dropped his head, shame making his ears redden. He put his hands behind his back and apologised.

“I’m sorry. I thought this room was empty. I won’t bother you any longer. Sorry again.” He mumbled, already turning around to leave. But the voice talked again.

“Wait. Don’t go now; it’s been awhile since I’ve had any visit, I’m lonely and bored... Stay with me for a little and I will forgive you.”

Robin finally raised his head again and took in his surroundings. The room was in fact a bedroom. It was small and heavily furnished. A little fire burnt gently in the fireplace, and it was the only source of light, but it was enough for him to see the occupier of the room.

A little girl was standing in front of him, a few feet away. He guessed she had been reading near the fire when his irruption had startled her, making her jump and drop her book on the floor. She was about his age, maybe a winter younger. Her hair was black and her skin seemed very pale. She had the darkest eyes Robin had ever seen.

They stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes for some time. Robin was submerged by the same impression he had felt earlier, when he was about to step into the darkness. Some kind of fear that made him cold all over and as if someone was trying to warn him.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay, Bane is waiting for me.” It wasn’t entirely true, but it wasn’t wrong either. Bane was always waiting for his return, whenever he wasn’t next to him. Even when it was Bane who was leaving. The man had never told him outright, but Robin had guessed it, mostly because he felt that way too.

“You’re lying. You just don’t want to play with me.” The little girl said, pouting and making puppy eyes.

Eventually, Robin relented and stayed to play with her. After some time, he thought that he had to go back to the main part of the castle if he didn’t want Bane or Barsad to worry. This time, Karanlik (or Karan, as she had insisted him to call her, because it was shorter and cuter) accepted to let him go, only after having made him promise he’d come back the next day.

She kissed him on the cheek and sat back on the armchair where she had been reading before he had arrived. Robin left the room and closed the heavy door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Bane looked at Robin seemingly wandering in the corridors. His bird had been acting strangely these last few days. First of all, he had stopped complaining that he was bored and didn’t insist on Bane or Barsad staying with him to play anymore. Which was as relieving as it was suspicious.

But mostly, he had this feeling that something was wrong. Throughout the days and their closeness, a link had developed between Bane and Robin. He thought it was due to the fact that they were Guardian and Fire, linked together by the gods and Destiny, by time and duty. It was thanks to this link that he was able to know (more or less) where Robin was at all times, and he could sometimes even feel how the boy felt. It had been very useful when his bird was burning up with fever last week; Bane had sensed something was happening. He had looked for him and had eventually found him collapsed onto their bed. Which had obviously worried him a bit (and no, he hadn’t completely ‘flipped out’, as Barsad had so eloquently put it).

And lately, this link had become thinner. Or rather, it seemed to be covered up, lost in the fog, darkened when it used to be a bright spot in his mind. Bane hadn’t noticed it in the beginning, because his mind was focused on the planning required by the upcoming spring. Soon the days would lengthen, the sun would warm the frozen soil, and the winter truce would come to an end. This of course necessitated much preparation and left little time to take care of a lively little boy.

Fearing to look like a ‘mother hen’ (once again, the phrase was Barsad’s courtesy), Bane didn’t share his concern with his second or Talia. For a few days, he tried to investigate on Robin’s daily routine, but when he was following him, the boy turned and asked him what he was doing. As it turned out, their ‘link’ worked both ways and made them very aware of the other’s presence, thus preventing them from sneaking on the other. This was obviously very problematic when you were attempting to tail someone.

Since his usual _modus operandi_ wouldn’t work, Bane decided to face the situation: he would ask Robin outright what was happening. He then tried several times to broach the subject, but every time the boy eluded the question. The man thought that maybe, if he gave him time, he would eventually talk. But after a couple of days, the boy still hadn’t spoken. This was beginning to anger Bane slightly, so he took action.

In this way, one night, just before bedtime, Bane cornered his protégé.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have been hiding something from lately, little bird.” It wasn’t a question, the boy knew it. His Guardian’s face was very serious behind the ugly mask, and he could see in his eyes that he would accept no lies. For the first time since he had met him, Robin feared the tall man in front of him.

One could think that knowing someone has a tender and caring side, that there is sometime so much love in their smile and gestures that being close to them is enough to make all your anxiety vanish; one could think that knowing all this and more would render them harmless. Or rather that you couldn’t fear them anymore. But it isn’t the case. Actually, at this particular moment, Robin thought it was quite the contrary. Because he knew Bane was a strong and powerful man. He was the General of Dag’s army after all. He had seen him fight and give orders, scold and punish people. He had seen the dread in the men who faced him, and how people made room for him when he was walking, like rats running away from the light. But all this power, this electric aura, and mostly this cold calculating gaze had never been turned towards him.

The thing was, Robin knew perfectly what this was all about. He was an uneducated orphan, but he wasn’t dumb. Bane wanted to do what he was doing all day. And Robin didn’t want to tell him. Or rather, he _couldn’t_ tell him, because he had given Karan his word he wouldn’t tell anyone he was playing with her. They had even made a blood-pact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret, explanations are coming soon!
> 
> For those interested the names of the city and of the little girl come from Turkish words  
> "Dag" comes from "dağ" which means "mountain"  
> "Karan" comes from "karanlık" which means "darkness, obscurity, gloom"


	6. All Is Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here!   
> Sorry for the mistakes !

 

After the first time, Robin had gone back to the little girl’s room, because he had promised her he’d returned. He came with the intention of telling her it was the last time, but things had turned out completely differently. In the beginning, she scared him a bit, which was foolish, because she was only a little girl, but there was some kind of air around her that made him feel uneasy. Eventually this feeling disappeared and was replaced with the exact opposite: he wanted to stay with her more and more.

On the third day, she asked him not to tell anyone he was coming here to play with her. Of course, he wanted to know why, because he had always been told that lying was bad, and he didn’t want to lie to Bane and Barsad. After a few minutes, she whispered the horrible truth to him.

“If they know I’m here, they will kill me.” Her voice was so low, he thought he hadn’t heard her right. He couldn’t have heard her right! But then, he watched her carefully and saw genuine fear on her face; her eyes were even starting to fill with tears.

“That can’t be true... I know Bane and Barsad, they can be tough, but they are kind. They wouldn’t kill a little girl!” His voice had risen a bit and Karan startled like a frightened animal. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you... But you have to understand that what you are saying doesn’t make any sense! Come! I’ll go with you to talk with them. If you are with me, they won’t hurt you.”

Robin took the girl’s hand and tried to lead her out of the room, but she pulled on his arms and stopped him.

“No.” Determination had replaced fear on her face. “Listen, maybe they are kind to you, but you have to know that they are _murderers._ ”

The boy snorted. “They’re knights, of course they’ve killed people! But it was for a rightful cause, because they are righteous men!” Girls truly understood nothing.

She stared at him with her black eyes. “Do you think slaughtering innocent people is a rightful cause? Do you think besieging a city and letting its inhabitants starve and kill themselves because you think this city is rotten is a rightful cause? Evil is necessary. How can there be good if there is no evil?” She looked more assured than ever.

“What are you talking about?” Robin asked her, letting her hand drop. Somehow, he knew she was right. It all made sense actually. The things he had heard them talk about, the documents he had seen...

“You perfectly know what I’m talking about.” She said with a smug smile, crossing her arms on her flat chest, all traces of fear vanished. “They’ve been kind to you because they want you to join them. But to anyone else, they are monsters. And you know what is much...comical?” she giggled, her laughter resonating in the room like little distant bells “their purpose is to eradicated all corruption, all evil, and yet their call themselves ‘the League of Shadows’!”. She then sniggered loudly, sounding like a mad person.

Her crazy laughing made Robin uneasy, just like he was the first days. And to be fair, he had been a bit shattered by what she was saying. It was too much for him: the seemingly never ending winter, the lack of sunlight, the boredom, Bane’s and Barsad’s unconcern, all of this was undermining him. And when he had finally found a playmate, she turned out to be a mean crazy person.

“You’re a liar!” he shouted, and then he ran away and slammed the door. He just had enough time to hear Karan call after him “John, wait! I’m sorr...”

He rushed to his and Bane’s room and collapsed on the bed. He wanted to cry until Bane felt he wasn’t going well and came to comfort him. He would slightly knock on the door, and enter without waiting for an answer (it was his room too, after all, _their_ room). He’d then come closer to the bed, slowly, with easy, quiet footsteps. Robin would count them, and in less than fifteen, he’d feel a hand on his hair. Not a single word would be said, not so soon. Then Bane would take off his mask and boots, and with extreme care and almost reverence, he would take Robin into his arms and lie with him on the fluffy mattress. His huge, warm hand would then tenderly massage his skull, play with his curls, caress his nose and ears and eventually, he would ask in his deep, rich gravelly voice “Are you all well, my bird?” and indeed, everything would be well then.

But Bane didn’t come. And it worried Robin, because he always came. Once he’d found a huge (like really, really huge) spider in a corridor. And ok, spiders don’t eat little boys (though that fact remains to be proven), but he was surprised and got a bit scared. And in less than a minute, Bane was there, asking him what was happening. What he felt at that time was nothing to what he was experiencing now, so thanks to their _link_ ( Robin didn’t like that word, it lessened what they had in a way, but for lack of a better word he had resigned to using the term Bane had found) Bane should arrive soon.

But he didn’t. Robin was sad and needed him and Bane wasn’t there. And he realised that maybe he had been relying too much on him. He had trusted him very quickly; he had opened up to him like he had never done with anyone else before, not even his mom. And now, he had been abandoned again.

He sniffed and rose to his feet. This was ridiculous. He was a big boy now, ten winters old (almost a man!), he couldn’t cry just because his... what was Bane to him? Well, his Guardian wasn’t there to comfort him when a dumb little girl had said foolish things.

Speaking of which, Robin wanted to clarify a few things. Even though what she said was probably mostly wrong, it was nagging him. If the most ridiculous thing she had said was true, then maybe the rest was true too, he thought to himself. And what was the most ridiculous thing? Probably this ‘league of shadows’ stuff, as if they were a sect of something. The little boy snorted. There was no way this was true.

 

 

* * *

 

 

During dinner, Robin decided to outright ask Barsad. They were eating in the common rooms, the chatter and laughter of the others and the noise of the cutlery would drown his question; he didn’t want to make an idiot of himself in front of the others. And mostly, Bane wasn’t there, because he never ate with the others. Between two spoonfuls of mashed potatoes and rabbit’s stew, he asked:

“Barsad, are you a member of the League of Shadows?”

Barsad almost choked on his mouthful of wine. Absent-mindedly, his table neighbour tapped (or rather slapped) his back while continuing his conversation. After a few second, the bearded man looked at Robin, his features cooled but his tone still a bit raspy because of the wine incident.

“Where have you heard of this, little man?”

This wasn’t a secret that Dag was ruled by the League of Shadows. Actually, it was such a non-secret, that people didn’t even talk about it anymore, which meant that after some time, they forgot they had ever heard of some organisation named ‘the league of shadows’. And this was the beauty of a true secret.

They intended to tell Robin, but only after some time. The League’s purposes were complicated, and if not breached carefully, they could turn people away. Especially young boys with a kind heart and pure intentions. And they couldn’t afford to lose him. They didn’t _want_ to lose him. But lying wasn’t an option, and Barsad wasn’t comfortable with explaining everything alone, here in the dining room. So he settled for the easiest answer.

“Yes.” And that was it. His face wore a severe look, and his eyes showed he would accept no further question. And astonishingly, the boy seemed to be satisfied with this response. Barsad had thought he would turn into an incessant flow of interrogations, and eventually a pouting face. But he was proven wrong as the boy simply nodded and turned back to his plate.

Barsad frowned and thought to himself that this was interesting. Maybe he should talk to Bane about this... The man was a worrier, no matter what he said, and Barsad disliked bringing minor problems to him, but he knew that for his leader and friend, nothing concerning Robin was a ‘minor problem’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Have you noticed something about our Robin lately?” Subtlety wasn’t Barsad’s strong point, and he considered that anyway, when things were important, it was always better to outright ask and state things rather than beat around the bush.

Bane raised his head from the map he was studying and looked at him questioningly. When the man didn’t elaborate, he sighed and leant on the back of his chair.

“What do you mean?”

After so many years of share brotherhood, Barsad had learnt to read Bane’s expressions, though it hadn’t been easy. The one he was displaying now, Barsad could see right through it: his brother tried to appear indifferent and blasé, but the smaller man could see that he had in fact touched a sensitive spot.

“He’s been looking tired lately... And earlier, during dinner, he asked me about the League.”

Now that had caught Bane’s interest, and he didn’t bother to act as though it wasn’t the case. The General frowned.

“Where did he hear about this? And what have you told him?”

“I only told him I was part of it. And I have no idea where he learnt about the existence of the league. But this isn’t all: he didn’t try to push further. He didn’t ask more about the League, what we do, who’s part of it...”

Bane went to pass his hand on his face but he stopped when he realised he had his mask on and settled instead for a deep sigh.

Barsad was used to his brother letting his guard down a bit when it was just the two of them, but never to the point where he forgot about his mask and openly showed how he felt. Robin had a good influence on Bane, he made him more human, but Barsad hoped that he and Talia were the only ones to have noticed. He should say something to his brother, but not now.

“For some time now, our little bird has been busy during the day. I noticed that he was tired, and our link seems to have faltered a bit, so I tried to know more, but he won’t tell me anything.”

Both men remained silent for some time. Eventually, they stared into each other’s eyes and Bane stated what he knew his Second thought.

“It is time to take action.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After dinner, Robin had gone straight to Karan’s room. Usually, he would have settled near the fire in his and Bane’s room with a book the man had recommended to him. But tonight he was too upset by Barsad’s revelation (or rather positive answer).

The League of Shadows existed, and Barsad was part of it. This probably meant that Bane belonged to it too, but Robin had been too afraid to have his suspicions confirmed to ask. And this might also mean that all of Karan’s accusations were true.

He felt tears prickling his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He had been a fool to trust those men so easily, and he refused to cry over his foolishness. Distantly, he noticed that the _link_ he shared with Bane was very weak: for the first time in a few weeks, he had no idea where the man was or how he felt. And at this very moment, he couldn’t care less, though it reinforced the feeling of loneliness and sadness that was taking him over.

He arrived in front of Karan’s door and knocked slightly. It opened gently and he rushed into the room.

“You were right. I’m sorry I yelled at you, and I promise you I won’t tell them about you. Actually, I don’t want to tell them anything at all anymore, I never want to speak to them anymore!” This was just too much for him to take and the little boy burst into tears.

Karan came close to him and took him in her arms. She stroked his hair and murmured words of comfort in his ear.

“Don’t cry over them, they don’t deserve it. Do you think _murderers_ should be cried over? I’m sure you don’t. Calm down and then we’ll talk about it together, right? We’ll figure something out, just the two of us.”

Robin didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt very tired, as if all his energy had been sucked. His eyes were closing, and he silently went to sit on the armchair towards which Karan was pushing him.

“Before we think this problem through, I want you to promise me you won’t tell anybody about me.” Her eyes were shining with the reflection of the fire, and yet they seemed darker than ever.

“I promise you I won’t tell anybody about you” The little boy said while sniffing.

She raised her arm and died his remaining tears with her sleeve.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Robin, but I’ve only known you for three days, and you’re very upset right now... Let’s make a blood pact, that way I’ll be entirely sure you were honest.” She seemed very excited about this idea, and Robin was feeling so pliant that he agreed without knowing exactly what she was asking.

The little girl rose to her feet and went to fetch something in her bedside table. When she came back near the fire, she was holding a dagger with a long blade which shined just like her eyes had previously. To the sight of the weapon, Robin recoiled a bit, remembering memories he’d rather forget forever.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked in a tiny, almost scared voice. “I mean, isn’t it dangerous? We shouldn’t play with this...”

“This isn’t a game.” She replied with the most serious tone Robin had ever heard her use. Then she handed the dagger to the boy.

He shook his head but she forced him to take it.

“You have to do it, Robin, because if you don’t, then it doesn’t mean anything.”

 They argued a bit, but the boy eventually relented and after she had explained him how to do it, he sliced his arm and the little girl’s. Then they put their wounds against one another and the little girl muttered some inaudible words.

Robin shivered. He felt as though all warmth had been drained from him, but he put it on his tiredness.

“Now we are linked by blood. I’m sure you won’t tell anyone about me.” She said with a wide grin. Her teeth glistened in the shivering light of the fire, and Robin thought she looked like a witch. Maybe he had made a mistake by accepting to make a blood pact with her... He shook his head. This was absurd, blood pacts didn’t mean anything after all, did they?

The days after the Pact (as Robin had come to call it), he went to see Karan for longer periods of time. Bane had started asking questions with insistence, but Robin wouldn’t tell him anything. First of all, he had promised, but mostly, he didn’t _want_ to. He wasn’t pouting, he wouldn’t do something so childish, he just didn’t feel like telling anything to the man anymore. And he guessed that after sometime, the man would just grow tired of everything. Tired of him, like any other adult who had ever taken care of him.

But he should have known better. Bane cornered him some night, and it was then that Robin realised how scary the man could be. But most of all, that’s when he realised how much he had missed him.

Throughout the two weeks (one and a half to be precise) when Robin had been with Karan, he had seen Bane less and less. Or rather, he had mentally distanced himself from the man, without meaning too. Their link had weakened, and now he felt like one of his limbs had been cut off: the man was there, in front of him, but in his mind, the place he had been occupying was empty, or rather smothered by some dark fog. When Karan had revealed to him that he had been lying to him (by omission, but it was still lying) about the League, he had completely closed off. And now he desperately missed the time where only sensing the man through their link appeased him.

The man was radiating with cold anger and frustration, and Robin feared it was already too late. He feared to have lost him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Should I repeat myself, Robin?” Bane could see his bird was frightened, and he hated putting that expression on his face. He was not a soft man, he had never been. He had killed dozens of men, and watched them straight in the eye while he was putting a cold blade through their hot heart. And now, he was feeling remorse at scaring a young boy. But this had to be done if wanted to find out the truth.

“I can’t tell you.” It could barely be heard, the boy’s voice so taut it was almost a whisper. Thankfully, Bane had a very good hearing. And what he caught did not please him. He tried to feel the boy through their link, to understand the reasons of this silence, but he couldn’t find him. And for the first time in a very long time, Bane was scared.

Later on, he would not admit to it because he wasn’t proud of this, but it was his fear that made him act. The man grabbed the boy by his arm and violently pulled him towards him while he knelt, thus putting their faces only a couple of breaths away. He continued clenching around the boy’s slender arm, and when he was about to speak, Robin whimpered.

Bane immediately released him and looked at his hand, disgusted with himself for brutalising his bird. That’s when he noticed there was a bit of blood on his hand. He turned his puzzled gaze on Robin. There was no way his gripping him would have made him bleed, which meant the wound was older.

“What happened to you, little bird? When did you hurt yourself?”

Robin could see his Guardian’s concern and worry were genuine. He could feel his eyes watering. He told himself it was because of the pain, but deep down he knew it was because Bane was concerned about him. He still cared about him, despite everything.

“I can’t tell you, I’ve promised.”

The young man frowned. “Is someone hurting you, little bird? Are you being threatened? You have nothing to fear, I will protect you. Just tell me who did this, and I will take care of them myself.”

Robin could see a murderous glint in his eyes. He cried “No! Don’t hurt her!” then his mouth snapped shut. But it was too late, he had already said too much.

Bane’s frown deepened. “Who’s her, Robin? Tell me and I won’t hurt her, I promise you.”

The man could see that his bird was thinking rapidly, probably envisaging all the possibilities. He just hoped he would make the right decision. Eventually, the boy spoke, a determined air on his face.

“Alright, but let’s make a blood pact, that way I’ll know you won’t break your promise.” The boy almost looked smug at having come to such a proposition, but his confidence faltered when he saw the man in front of him startle.

“Blood pacts are powerful bondings Robin, they would not, under any circumstances, be made without proper thinking.” Then Bane understood. He grabbed Robin’s arm anew, before the boy had time to hide it behind his back. “You have made a blood pact, haven’t you? With whom?” his tone was so serious that suddenly Robin realised that maybe, just maybe, he had made a huge mistake by doing whatever Karan wanted without thinking it through.

That was it, he was tired of his secret. It had been fun it the beginning, but now it was starting to turn sour and he wanted to stop. The original purpose had been to make Bane and Barsad proud, but he only had managed to anger and worry them, to lost their trust and to learn dark secrets about them. So he spit all out.

Well, he tried to spit his entire story out, but he couldn’t talk. He was moving his lips, but no sound was coming. He panicked and tried to speak faster and louder, but again no sound escaped his lips. Dread flooded him.

Of course, Bane saw all this and he immediately understood that someone had put a spell on his bird. The problem, though, was that he had no idea who had done it. Nor did he know how to get rid of it. Spell could be very dangerous, especially blood spells. It would be a bit over-dramatic to say that every second counted, but since it was his bird was the object of the spell, Bane felt entitled to being over-dramatic.

He schooled his features and used a very calm and deep voice to address Robin, trying to reassure him and himself at the same time.

“Shh, little bird. Someone has cast you a spell. I assume the person who did this wanted you to keep a secret, is that it?”

The boy was still looking panicked, but he kept his gaze anchored to his Guardian’s and nodded energetically.

Very well, the spell had not affected his body as well as his words. It was sloppy work, but it was lucky for them. They could maybe go with this.

“Does the person who bewitched live in the castle?” the boy nodded. “Is it a man?” Robin shook his head. “A woman?” the boy shook his head again. “Is it a child then?”this time he nodded.

It was bad. Worse than he had expected. Children usually didn’t know how to control their spells, meaning the spells were often more dangerous. But the thing was, Bane didn’t recall any sorcerer, adult or child, being in the castle. They were rare and often preferred to stay away from other humans. Bane remembered that they were not the only ones who could cast a spell. Shadows were renowned for their blood spells after all...

“Was it a little girl with dark her and eyes?” The man asked, though it was closer to an affirmation than a question.

When the boy nodded, Bane rose to his feet and took his hand. Without another word, they headed towards Talia’s room. They entered without knocking and found Talia reading near the fire.

“Bane, little bird, to what do I owe this nightly pleasure?” she was smirking, though Bane could detect she was on edge, ready to take action to whatever they would announce her.

“Rest, sister, there is no danger upon the castle.” He waited till she was comfortably installed on her sofa to continue. “Our Robin has been spell bound by a shadow. It is a spell bound that prevents him from saying anything about the shadow.”

Talia burst into laughter, then she became serious again and stared at Robin.

“It can be very dangerous to play with the shadow, little one.” She turned her attention to Bane “I am surprised you let him play for so long. A blood spell takes time to be completely efficient. It is your duty to keep Robin safe.” Her tone had turned hard and her gaze was icy cold.

“He tried to! But I lied to him, so he couldn’t do anything...” Robin tried to defend him.

Talia looked at him, severe yet amused. “Should I punish you then, little bird? What do you think would be a proper _punishment_? Would some whipping be _punishing_ enough? Or should we lock you in one of the cells?”

“Enough.” Talia’s gaze snapped at the man. “I will take care myself of his punishing. Now I think it is time to get rid of his spell and of the shadow.”

Talia was boiling inside. Bane had never talked to her like this, but she knew she had went a bit to far in her teasing the boy.

“He should lead us to the shadow and I will take care of it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them arrived in front of Karan’s door. Robin was feeling a bit guilty, though deep down he knew he had done the right thing by ‘telling’ Bane and Talia what was happening.

Bane tried to open the door, but it was locked. With a strong kick, he sent it flying open, revealing a cold, dark room. The lids were closed, if not sealed, and the fireplace looked like it hadn’t been used in ages. A thick layer of dust was covering the few pieces of furniture that were to be seen.

“The room has changed” the boy said, startled.

“It’s normal” Talia informed him. “Shadows are ghosts of sorcerers who feed on sorrow and evil vibes. They often create illusion to lure their victims in.”

The boy shivered and clenched his Guardian’s hand tighter, getting closer to him to feel his reassure warmth and presence. “And what do they do to their victims?”

Talia shrugged. “It depends.” She fully stepped into the room and began to look around, slightly kicking a table here, pushing a chair there. “Sometime, they feed you with terrible thoughts to feed on your sadness. Other times, they drain all your energy until you are so weak you fall ill. But to someone like you, or me, with so much power inside us, they do both, and this usually leads to death.”

“I would never have done that to you Robin.” Karan had suddenly appeared in the farthest corner of the room. Her voice was raspy, and her clothes were now as black as her hair. Robin yelped, surprised at her sudden appearance, and hid behind the mountain that was Bane.

“You broke your promise Robin. Now you know what will happen, do you? They will kill me, and it will be your fault... Your fault!” she shouted the last words, making the terrified boy jump. Her eyes were completely black. “But before they kill me, I will take what you owe me.” And in the blink of an eye, she was next to Robin.

Before she had the time to reach for him, Bane caught her arm.

“He doesn’t owe you anything. You tricked him into making a pact with you.” Bane growled, gripping her arm harder.

“Also, maybe you should chose your targets more wisely, little girl. You felt greedy and thought you could feast on his Fire, but you forgot one thing...” Talia said with a devilish smirk.

“And what’s that?’Karan spit, actively trying to set herself free from Bane, whose grip only tightened making the girl hiss in pain.

“Fire dissipates darkness, fire burns.” She answered, and then she gripped the girl’s arm too. And her touch literally burnt the little girl, a very bright light radiating from the point of contact between them.

It must have been very painful for Robin hadn’t ever heard someone cry as loud as Karan was now doing. Bane shuttered him in his arms, trying to block the sound. In a matter a seconds, the girl had disappeared. Almost immediately, the atmosphere was lighter and Robin felt relieved.

He realised (tonight truly was a night of realisations for our little Robin) that ever since he had met Karan, something, some haze had been falling on his mind, masking his link with Bane and tiring him; rendering him unable to think properly. Now this had faded. He was Robin again, and the gravity of what could have happened fell upon him. His little body couldn’t take so much emotion, and he collapsed into his Guardian’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

His little bird’s eyelids fluttered open as he joined him in their bed. Bane lay next to him under the duvet and took him in his arms.

“I’m sorry.” The little boy whispered before snuggling closer to the furnace Bane was.

The man mentally reached to him through their link. He could feel the boy’s guilt and sleepiness, but also how he felt safe in his arms. And this, more than anything, filled his heart with love and happiness. Despite how he had had to act towards him, his bird still trusted him, and this meant everything to him. He was also tremendously relieved to feel their link thriving again.

He petted and kissed his hair. “Sleep, little bird. You deserve a good night’s rest. Tomorrow we will talk, but for now close your eyes.”

And they fell asleep like this, sheltered into each other’s arms. And whatever would come next wouldn’t matter, because they’d be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappiness is good. I am in no mood for real angst, can't write real angst anyway. So here, disgustling sappy happy end.  
> Also, I love the word "tremendously", not sure I got it quite right though, but I don't care.  
> I think the last line is a reference, but I'm not sure...  
> Also, I hope the story of this chapter was not too weird, because my brain is very tired and I didn't have the courage to read it...


	7. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, this chapter is more focused on explanations, so nothing very exciting I suppose...   
> Enjoy!

The following morning, Robin woke up to Bane’s light snoring. He was still engulfed in the man’s bear-crushing embrace, and his breath was tickling his ear. He tried to climb a bit higher on the bed without waking him or losing the heat from under the covers. It was very rare for his Guardian to sleep longer than him, actually, as far as Robin could recall, it had never happened. Usually, the man would cautiously get out of bed within the first hour of daylight, make his morning exercises, go fetch some water and only then would he come to wake Robin up.

A feeble ray of the shy winter sun was passing through the closed lids and illuminated slightly the sleeping man’s face. In the months he’d been with him, Robin had never had the occasion to observe him as openly as he could now, especially not when he was without his mask. He noticed that Bane had surprisingly long eyelashes, which where a dark blonde, just like the small stubble that had grown on his face during the night. The boy had never seen him shave, and he decided to ask the man to watch next time he’d do it. It was an important thing for a boy to learn, and it wasn’t Barsad who’d show him.

His gaze then fell to his nose, slightly crooked. He had heard somewhere that this usually was because it had been broken. He wrinkled his own nose at the idea of someone hurting Bane. His eyes went back up to his right eyebrow where he knew a thin white scar was cutting it in two. He wondered how it had happened and once again he wished he could punish those who were responsible for this.

Then he lowered his stare again, until his gaze focused on the plush pink lips of the still sleeping man. He was very tempted to kiss them, to lick them to see how they tasted, but he refrained himself. He knew it would have been inappropriate, and this could have woken him up. Then, of course, he saw the scars. He had glimpsed at them before, but now, for the first time, he could properly _see_ them and stare without fearing to embarrass his Guardian. They were silvery stripes, running around his mouth, almost shining in the pale light. They looked like they were the results of flesh being torn apart by angry fingers...

The boy remembered the story the older man had told him on the day they met, and he shivered when he realised it was probably the case. How painful this must have been... A deep sadness flooded him at the thought of the suffering Bane (and all the Guardians before him, but at the time Bane focused most of his thoughts) had endured. He also felt guilty, because he couldn’t help but think that it was partly his fault if the man had had to endure this.

And this made him realise what he had almost lost. What he was just about to lose because of Karan. He realised how devoted the man was to him, and how safe and protected he made him feel. And he had almost chucked it all out, just because he hadn’t been able to think before acting.

While he was lost in his thoughts, his hand had come closer to the man’s face, as if moved by its own volition. Before he was able to stop himself, he was touching the silver scars with the tip of his fingers. For a second, he thought he had managed not to wake Bane up, but the man's hand caught his, and then his eyelids began to flutter until they opened completely, revealing blue-grey eyes with dashes of green.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bane had actually been awake for quite some time now, but he wanted to let the boy decided where they were standing now. The past couple of week had affected their relationship, he was sure of it, but he didn’t know how, and he’d rather not commit a bundler, which might upset the boy further (than he hypothetically was). He had been pleased to see that once awake, his bird hadn’t flown away, but had stayed close to him instead. Then he had felt his gaze observing him, and oddly he had relished it, though why, he tried not to think too much about it. He had managed to stay still under this scrutinising stare, but when he had felt the fingertips gently brushing his scars, his hand sprung up and caught the boy’s.

“Good morning little bird, has your night been restful?” He could hear that his voice, still unused until now, was raspy and gravelly.

“Yes very, thank you. What about yours?” Robin said all while trying to take his hand back. His ears were a light shade of pink, probably due to his embarrassment at having been caught.

Bane chuckled and tightened his grip, though he kept it gentle. “My night was very pleasant, though my waking was even more delightful.”

To these words, the boy’s ears turned completely red. Bane would have loved to brush those cute ears, but one of his hands was full and the other one was resting against his bird’s back. Instead he settled for a butterfly kiss on the fingertips that had previously touched his scars. He looked up to the boy to see his reaction, grinning mischievously and keeping his lips on his little fingers. He was expecting him to bee shyly looking away, ears even redder than before, but in lieu of that he met the boy’s focused gaze. They stayed like this for a few awkward but intense seconds, staring into each other’s eyes, until Bane dropped his bird’s hand and got out of bed.

“Come on, little bird, we should go find Barsad. Days are short, and we need to have a discussion about the last two weeks.” He kept his back to the boy and dressed for the day. He hadn’t had the time to do his daily exercises, but no matter: they had more important things to do and he’d to twice his usual amount tonight.

While he was dressing, he could hear that Robin had gotten up and was dressing up too. He tried not to dwell on what had just happened. Robin was a boy, and Bane was a grown man. Perhaps their age difference was not that big, but still, he was just an eleven winters old little boy...

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them were in the library, sitting near the fireplace. They had chosen a cosy and familiar room to make sure Robin was comfortable. They had begun by asking the boy to expound on his side of the story. And he had told them about everything: the secret passages, Karan, the bad feeling he had at first and then the haze, and then, of course, her accusations.

“At first I didn’t believe her, but when I asked Barsad about the League and he told me it existed I... I just...” the boy’s voice was tight, and the two adults in front of him couldn’t prevent their hearts from clenching at the sight. Their boy looked so desperate, and he must have been so alone during this last week... “Are you really murderers?” the boy eventually asked in a breath. His eyes were wide open and flew from one man to another, waiting for an answer.

“I suppose it depends on your definition of a murderer...” Bane tentatively began, when his Second didn’t open his mouth. “What do you call a murderer, little bird?” his voice was now firmer. He wouldn’t lie to his bird. Lying was always a source of chaos. But the answer to the boy’s question could differ according to the point of view, and he was allowed to use the most favourable for him and his brothers and sisters. “We have killed, that is true, but we are knights, and members of the League. Killing is... a part of our duty. Can a man be called a _murderer_ if he was fulfilling his duty and fighting for a righteous cause?”

“I suppose not.” the boy replied, a perplexed look on his face. “But then, can it be said that you are killers?”

“Such an accusation we could not deny, I’m afraid.” Bane admitted, with a deceitfully contrite look. They couldn’t indeed deny that fact, but many would say that they were, in fact, truly murderers. Then again, it was only a point of view, and he’d rather have Robin know that had killed people and then call them _killers_ and not _murderers_. It was a much more neutral term.

“Before we explain to you what is the League what its purposes are, do you have any more questions on what happened these last two weeks, little one?” Now that Bane had handled the tricky part of the conversation, Barsad decided he could speak. Furthermore, the boy was more used to him giving the lessons: he was admiring Bane too much for being able to properly listen to him. Knowing perfectly what game he had played, the other man gave him a sour look, but he didn’t say anything and just displayed a sullen look.

“Well, actually yes. I was wondering why Karan... burnt when Talia touched her.” The boy winced at the memory. Thank gods Bane had been there to shelter him a bit at the time. “I mean, when we played I touched her, our bloods touched, and she never did...this.”

“It is because Talia has learnt to control her Fire, little one. Though to be fair, I’m surprised to hear that the Shadow was not affected at all by your touching... Maybe your Fire and Talia’s work differently, which could also explain why there are two of you at the same time...”

Robin looked a bit disappointed at hearing this. If their Fire was different, then maybe it meant he could never do something as cool as what Talia had done... Though killing wasn’t cool, no, but using the Fire to protect the ones you loved in a battle or whatever could have been great. Too bad.

“Now, about the League, we didn’t want to talk to you about it so soon, but now you already know a lot, so we’d better explain everything to you.” Barsad’s tone was very serious, and it kept Robin focused, anchored on his words. He was certain that he wouldn’t like what was coming, but he didn’t want to judge them too fast.

“The very existence of the League is linked to the Fire As you already know, the Fire was sent by the gods to save humankind from darkness and evil. But the problem was that a Fire appeared only in the darkest times, so who was to protect humans when there was no Fire? The League of Shadows was created to overcome this problem.”

“This makes sense, but why the name ‘League of Shadows’ if you are fighting for the light?” the boy interrupted him. Barsad showed his disapproval at the interruption but answered nonetheless.

“Because we are not the Fire, we are mere shadows. And also, sometimes, to bring back light, you need to use darkness.” He saw the boy frowning, on the verge of interrupting him again. “Let me finish, think about what you’ve learnt, and then, only then, you can ask questions, alright?” He arched an eyebrow at the boy who nodded in response.

“Perfect, where was I? So League was created and gave itself two purposes: bring back balance and light where corruption has brought darkness and suffering, and protect the Fire when it appears, all while making sure Its will is fulfilled. Ra’s al Ghul, Talia’s father, was leader of the League and when he was killed by Bruce Wayne she became Queen and head of the League.”

“King Bruce killed Talia’s dad?! Is it why we are at war? The enemy is Gotham?” Robin looked proud to have reached to this conclusion and sad at the same time. Even thought he had only few good memories there, it was still his hometown, and he knew that many innocent people were living there. He had seen Bane and the men train; he knew that, were they to lead a proper strike against Gotham, the city wouldn’t stand a chance, probably taking its inhabitants down with it in its fall.

“It is actually more complicated than that... To simplify things, let’s say that a long time ago, Dag and Gotham were one and only. Someday, corruption and darkness took the united cities over. The League came and managed to get rid of them, but only in one part of the city. The League settled there and called it Dag. And ever since that time we’ve been trying to cleanse Gotham, but we never succeeded. The inhabitants are still suffering the yoke of their mad king, Bruce, who dresses as a bat and terrifies the good citizens.” Barsad’s face was very serious and his voiced had dropped a few octaves.

Robin had never seen things that way. He had always thought Batman was some kind of cool, dark vigilant, but when he reflected on it, it was true that the inhabitants didn’t feel safer because of him. Quite the contrary actually: many were afraid to leave their homes at night, knowing Batman was somewhere out there, lurking around.

“But now we have the Fire. We will finally be able to cure Gotham from its corruption, and the two cities will be reunited.” Bane’s eyes were burning with conviction, and maybe a dash of madness too, but Robin only saw the strength and purity of his engagement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went on normally: Bane went to fight with the men, Barsad taught Robin a few things and then they joined him in the dojo (where Robin played more than he trained). It was followed by a bath in the common bathrooms (where Robin almost died by tripping on a soap) and a quick dinner in the mess (where Robin annoyed everyone by asking too many questions and eating too slowly). Wishing a bit of peace to meditate after dinner, Bane and Barsad sent Robin to Talia, pretending it’d be good for him to talk with her about their Fire.

Now Bane and Robin were in their room, preparing to go to bed. When they were under the covers, Robin snuggled into Bane’s arms as usual, the little boy tentatively said Bane’s name.

“Bane?”

The older man closed his eyes. He thought it had been too good to be true: the boy hadn’t asked anything while they were preparing earlier. He had just constantly chatted about what Talia had told him, and how she was awesome, and how her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, and why hadn’t he ever noticed that? But really she was like a wolf, a wolf with blue eyes and she was a bit scary especially when she smiled, but she said very interesting stuffs and she was so cool.

“Yes, little bird?” Bane sighed.

“How will we win the war? Do you have a plan already? Do you have a role for me in it?” The boy fired his questions, no deterred in the slightest by his Guardian’s sigh. He was used to it by now.

“I cannot promise we will win the war, little one, though I do hope we will. As for the plan, I am not sure it is wise to tell you what it is...” Bane teased him.

“Oh come on! I won’t tell anything, I promise! I can keep a secret!” the boy started pouting and making puppy eyes, knowing the man couldn’t resist them, though it wasn’t very effective in the dark.

“Oh you can keep a secret? But how should I know?”

“Well, for example, I never told you that I saw Basir stealing cakes in the kitchens! Oh!” the boy exclaimed, putting a hand on his mouth.

“Not that good at keeping a secret, are you?” Bane laughed “but I will tell you our plan nonetheless. And after that, no more questions, you go to sleep, understood?”

The boy nodded, still keeping his hand on his closed mouth.

“We will lay siege to Gotham and force the people to become aware of the corruption of their city. You want to know how we will do that I’m sure. Well, we will threaten to destroy the city with a huge ball of fire. But it will some time to get to that pint, because Talia cannot produce a ball larger than my fist now. Though in a few years, she will be able to do one the size of the moon. And in the meantime, we will keep on defending our city and leading secret raids on the most corrupted parts of Gotham.”

Robin had attentively listened to what Bane had explained, and now he was craving to ask a question, the young man could sense it.

“One question, little bird, and then you sleep.”

“Won’t innocent die if you do that?” Bane imagined his eyebrows were frowned and his lips pursed, like they always were when something was bothering him. He passed his thumb between his bird’s eyes to ease the crease.

“To bring the light, I’m afraid we cannot prevent collateral damages, little bird. Now sleep.” He then kissed the boy’s hair and tightened his hug, breathing in the boy’s scent.

That night it took some time to Robin to fall asleep. He didn’t understand how the people he had come to considerate like his family could bear the idea of killing innocent people. Especially not Talia, who had the Fire too. He got that it was for a greater good, but there had to be another solution... He recalled the conversation he had had earlier with Talia, and the unease he had felt sometimes when she looked at him. Maybe her Fire was not the same. Hers could burn; it could hurt and even kill, he had seen it. His... well, he didn’t know what his did, but there was one thing he was sure of: his wasn’t made to kill.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Bane was really ooc in this one, in my mind he somehow got a bit confused with Eames... But as an excuse, I'll just point out that he's young, so a bit playful. Anyhow, as I felt rather inspired lately (meaning I had lots of homework I didn't feel like doing) there might be a new chapter soon...


	8. The Start of a Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is a new chapter. I didn't proofread it, so if you notice anything that doesn't make sense (more than usual), just tell me!  
> In this chapter, we learn a little about Barsad's past. Also, I've decided to quicken things a bit, so there will be around 1-3 more chapters, and then it'll be over! Though I don't know when I'll have time to write them...  
> Enjoy!

Time went by quickly, and in the blink of an eye, Robin had lived fourteen winters. Barsad hadn’t seen the time pass: it seemed like only yesterday Bane had brought that little lost orphan to the castle. But he was no orphan anymore, now he had a family.

He knew that Robin saw him as his father: his second winter in the castle, on fathers’ day, Robin had given him a poem he had composed himself. The writing and the style were a bit awkward, but it was the best gift Barsad had ever received. It had brought a tear to his eye, and when he had hugged Robin he had whispered “Thank you, son.” in his ear. The piece or parchment was proudly sitting on his bedside table, and he had read it so often that by now he knew it by heart.

As for Talia, well she had somehow managed to take the place of the cool but scary older sister in Robin’s eyes. Though Barsad doubted he ever saw her as a model. More than once he had caught a disapproving frown on the boy’s face whenever she said or did something too rash, in particular when she was acting like a ‘bitch’ towards the men. Speaking of which, Barsad had been pleased to see that Robin had come to see them as his brothers too. And the feeling was mutual, especially for Basir who seemed to relish in bothering their little bird in every way possible.

Now Bane... Barsad didn’t know what Bane was for his boy. At first, he had thought that he too was some kind of paternal figure for him, but soon he had noticed that the way Robin behaved with him and with Bane was completely different. Then he thought that perhaps he was some kind of brother to him, but then again it was quickly belied when he could see how the boy acted around Basir and the other soldiers. Maybe their relationship was something unique: the relationship between a Fire and Its Guardian... But Barsad felt there was more to it than just that. And these last few moon’s cycles, his intuition had been confirmed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was about to pass his fourteenth winter and he had never manifested any romantic (or sexual) interest in anybody, as far as Barsad knew. And alright, perhaps he had just not told him, which would have been completely normal. But the boy’s main models (Bane and himself) were both celibate and he feared some things had missed in his education, thus giving him the impression that feeling attraction toward another person wasn’t normal.

Before outright asking the boy, he led a little investigation on the matter and asked a few questions around, to his brothers, the other inhabitants of the castle and Talia. As he expected, no one had ever seen Robin take any interest in anybody. Then they often jokingly added “well, exception made of his interest for Bane!” To the first ones to make that remark, he had thrown a dark glare that had shut them up right away. But when more than one person pointed that ‘fact’ out, he couldn’t stop himself from reflecting on it.

With the idea in head that maybe, just maybe, Robin had a tiny crush on his Guardian, Barsad began to observe more attentively how the two of them were interacting. And well, in all honesty, the remarks were all well-founded. They apparently had no sense of personal space, and his boy was always glued to Bane (not that the man seemed to mind). Whenever they weren’t physically touching, Robin would glance at him and it was very obvious that he was always aware of his presence. And when Bane complimented him, the boy would literally beam and go pink with the joy of being praised.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions too quickly (though in that case it would have been a tiny jump), Barsad decided to wait and perhaps try to broach the subject with Robin after his fourteenth winter. But as it happened, he didn’t have to do any of that, for one day his boy came to find him in his study, squirming, hands in front of him fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He let him speak, or rather try to speak, for awhile but he soon got tired of his beating around the bush.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Spill what you have to say, or go away but don’t make me lose my time, Robin.”

The boy jumped at Barsad’s harsh tone. He had rehearsed his speech before, in the library, but talking to books was a lot easier than talking to a (now pissed off) beardy scruffy man sitting at his desk and staring at you with scrutinising intelligent eyes.

“Isitpossibleforamantoloveanotherman?” he finally all but blurted out. He could feel his cheeks and ears heating up. He hated that he would redden up so easily. It showed his unease, and it was ridiculous, no matter that Bane found it cute. He shook his head to take the man off his mind: he needed to concentrate if he didn’t want Barsad to guess why exactly he was asking this question, and thinking about the Bane (i.e. the reason of the question) would make him lose his composure.

Barsad put his feather on his desk and raised his head to look straight into his eyes. He took a moment to answer, so Robin feared he had made a huge mistake by coming here. After all he had never heard about same sex couples being forbidden, but then again he had never seen nor heard of one before either. Though now that he was thinking about it, he had never seen another couple being publicly affectionate either...

“Love has a lot of meanings: it can be fatherly or brotherly love, love between two friends... But I assume you are talking about romantic love, am I right?” He wanted to be sure the boy had meant that, because he didn’t want to get the wrong idea and embarrass the boy by giving him the ‘sex talk’ he knew so many teenagers dreaded when he had come for a completely different reason. And he also wanted to punish him for not having asked the question directly: Barsad hated losing his time, especially when it was because of someone who didn’t dare to say what they had to say.

When the boy nodded, Barsad continued. “Well, of course it is possible, just as this kind of love is possible between two women, or a man and a woman. But I’m sure what you really want to know is if it is _allowed_?” This time he didn’t even wait for the boy to nod. “Well yes, you can even get married just like the other couples. Some of our brothers are actually married: Tufik and Sattar have been married for ten springs, and Cyrill and Sergeï officialised their union just before you arrived.”

“But I never saw them together! I mean, they don’t seem to be together...” Robin was clearly surprised, and Barsad understood because he knew that in Gotham it wasn’t allowed. Several couples had come from the rotten city to Dag to live their lives without being persecuted for the way they were, to live as themselves without having to play a role.

“Did you notice that the cooks Mary and Sacha are together?” the boy shook his head. “Yet they’ve been married for 35 years and have 5 children who are out there, exploring the world.”

This time, Robin looked completely dumbstruck and his mouth was slightly gaping. Barsad would have laughed if this subject hadn’t been so serious for the boy. “I suppose that we take such things as private matters and don’t often show our love publicly, especially since we are living in the castle. Could you imagine how awkward it would be if all the couples were always glued to each other? But it doesn’t mean there is no love between these... private couples. It’s quite the contrary actually: by acting like this, you protect your love from unfriendly behaviours, in a way...” Barsad lilting accent had turned a bit nostalgic and melancholic on his last words.

Throughout the years, Robin had learnt about Barsad’s terrible past. When he was young, he had married his ‘childhood sweetheart’ (like Mary the cook had said), Helena. She was very beautiful, but also one of the fiercest women to have ever lived in this kingdom (apparently, Talia was nothing compared to her, which was a lot to say). She was very clever and an expert fighter, in short she was the perfect match for Barsad. Soon after their wedding, they had a little boy they called Michaïl, and for a few winters the three of them were the happiest beings that could exist. But sadly, as it was often the case, such an idyllic situation couldn’t go on forever.

Sometimes, one could think that the more happiness you had, the more joy Fate took to destroy it and make you pass in the blink of an eye from the brightest heaven to the darkest hell. Gods were generous but cruel, after all. So one day, Barsad went back home from a mission that had taken him to the farthest mountains of the West. But when he thought he would be greeted with laughter and kisses, he was faced with a cold tomb where two names were engraved.

While he was away, Gotham’s troupes had raided on Dag and had reached the castle. Helena was taking a stroll with Michaïl to show him the little quaint streets of the city he would have, one day, come to love. She fought harder than ever before to save her child; the Goddess of War herself couldn’t have done better. But she was just a mere human, and outnumbered with a crying child in her arms. Soon the child was ripped from her protecting hold, and his throat was slit.

Fury and Madness then took her body over and animated her, until a cold blade pierced through her broken heart. Alerted by the ruckus, the League finally arrived, but it was already too late. They found the corpse of Helena who, with her last forces, had crawled to the lifeless body of her son and had cradled it, as if to make his phantoms cries stop. And this was how they had been buried, thus ensuring that when they got into the Skies, they would be forever together, mother and child...

“Why are you interested in this, little one?” Barsad’s voice brought Robin back to the present time. It took him a few seconds to clear his head and understand the beardy man’s question but when he did he turned a bright red.

“Well, I might have... a tiny little crush on somebody.” The hem of the boy’s shirt was now so crumpled that Barsad doubted it could ever go back to its original form.

“And... wouldn’t that ‘somebody’ happen to be... Bane?”

At this word, Robin’s whole face and neck turned to brightest red Barsad had ever seen him turn. And at this sight, he couldn’t hold his laugh. He knew it wasn’t nice and could have some consequences on the boy’s psyche but it was too funny. This situation was just absurd: until not so long ago, he thought Robin was more or less asexual or at least, when he had been in fact having a crush on Bane, on all persons.

Robin frowned. He was a bit offended to be laughed at for something so serious, but he was also a bit confused because of all the possible reactions he had considered, a laugh hadn’t been one.

“I don’t see how this is funny.” For lack of better words to express how he felt, Robin settled for a cutting tone.

Barsad regained his composure. “You’re right little one, this is in no way funny. I apologise.”

When the man didn’t add anything, the boy spoke again.

“So what should I do, Barsad? I mean, in the beginning I admired him a lot, and then, little by little, my admiration turned into... something else. And this something else has turned into... something more.” His ears were hot, and he was a bit (a lot) embarrassed so when he had finished speaking, his eyes were to the ground and his palm a bit sweaty.

“I have learnt that in such matters, it is never good when a stranger interferes and meddles in this very private business...”

“But you are no stranger!” exclaimed Robin, and at that point he sounded a bit desperate. “You know us both very well, you could...”

“I could do something, but I won’t, little one.” Barsad dryly interrupted him, all traces of his previous glee vanished. “Bane is my superior, my brother and my best friend. You are my son. How could I push you in each other’s arms? And were things to turn sour between the two of you, how could I choose a side?” His stare was hard and serious; Robin sheepishly bent his head and looked at his feet again.

Barsad emitted a huge sigh. “It does _not_ mean I am against your union, should it happen I would be happy. Awkward, but happy, because as you previously said I know the two of you very well and I know you could bring joy in each other’s lives. But I’m sure you understand my position, little one. I don’t want, or rather I _can’t_  do anything to help you.” He sounded very sincere and even a little pained at not being able to help Robin.

They stayed silent for a little while, Robin’s head still bent and Barsad staring at him. Then the boy slowly raised his head again. He didn’t look embarrassed or desperate anymore, but relaxed and determined.

“So you’re saying that you won’t help, but that you don’t disapprove, right?”

“Yes, exactly.” Barsad sensed that his boy had something in the back of his mind, but he was curious to know what it was.

Instantly, the boy looked completely relieved. He thanked Barsad with a big smile and left him to work. When the heavy door of the study shut close, Robin leant on it, sighing deeply. It had gone rather well, in any case better than he’d expected. He couldn’t have done without the man’s disapproval. And well, he might not have explicitly said he approved, but ha obviously wasn’t against it either. As for his help, well Robin would have do to without it, for better or for worse...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Robin’s plan was easy: he would outright show Bane that he was... interested in him. He couldn’t resolve himself to use the term ‘love’. He thought it conferred a very serious an important aspect to his feelings. So for now, he had settled with ‘interest’ and would just go with the flow. And maybe later, if things turned out to be serious, he could still tell the man he loved him.

Robin’s plan was supposed to be simple and efficient: he would show Bane that he cared for him _that way_ , and soon the man would succumb to his charms (or tell him to sod off, though Robin didn’t want to dwell on this possibility). But in reality, our horny teenager was faced with a huge problem: he had no idea how he was supposed to show Bane his interest.

Well, he technically knew how to do it (he had led a little investigation in the kitchens and had asked his brothers). He should be very tactile with the man, look at him and make sure he knew he was looking at him, attract his attention. He could also ask to be hugged, and give him things like flowers or jewels, though he doubted the latter would please Bane.

When he tried to do all this, he realised that he was already behaving like this with the man. However he never asked for hugs: Bane was freely giving them to him anyway. So the only thing that remained was the flower stuff. Robin was rather sceptical about the possible success of this process but why not.

In this way, the courting boy went on daily strolls on the city market and outside the city walls to buy and cut fresh flowers to give to his beloved. Judging that it couldn’t hurt, he also reinforced his physical approach and was thus even more tactile than usual with Bane. This resulted in him being literally on top of the man or in his arms for the vast majority of the day. During the night, he would snuggle even closer and several mornings he would wake up on lying on the man’s chest, slowly rising and falling with his every breath.

What he hadn’t planned (but turned out to be the element to tick Bane that something was on) was that this rise in physical contacts with the man he fancied did things to his hormones-driven body. And more often than he would have liked it to happen, he had to quickly move away from the man if he didn’t want him to fell a very embarrassing hard-on.

So eventually, Bane had to notice something was up (pun intended).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm starting to loose a bit my writing flow, hope it doesn't spoil to much the story...  
> Thanks to all those who keep on reading!


	9. Love is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update! But good news, more should come soon...  
> Sorry for the mistakes and enjoy!

Robin had been acting strange lately. Throughout the years and their very close proximity, his little bird and he had developed a very symbiotic relationship, so to speak. The small link they had in the beginning was now as strong as an iron chain. He could always sense his little bird’s presence, somewhere in the corner of his mind and at times, he felt his moods as though they were his.

He was well aware that to an external point of view, such a relationship could seem overwhelming, stiffening. But to him, it was comforting and reassuring. More often than needed, he mentally reached to that link that bonded him to his little bird, to his light. He blamed it on his over-protectiveness, though he never lingered on the reasons of it, for he had never felt such an inclination, not even towards Talia...  

With their close proximity, habits had built and were now forming a peaceful routine. So when Robin began to wake up extra early and then come home as if nothing had happened, bringing a bunch of (beautiful and nice smelling) flowers each time; when he managed to touch Bane even more often than usual (and the man wondered how that was even possible), well Bane couldn’t prevent from thinking that the boy was up to something.

 At first he thought that his bird was trying to show he was sorry for something he had done. Bane had no idea what it could be, he dug into his memory, but nothing came to his mind. After a couple of weeks of this strange behaviour, he tried to find some information through their _link_. There, he didn’t find any trace of guilt, but something different that he couldn’t quite identify, though it somehow made something in him echo.

Eventually, during a training session in the dojo, everything became clearer.

 

* * *

 

 

It was just another day at the dojo, just another training session. Robin had started by doing some warm-up with the brothers, had practiced a few moves, and then it was time for hand to hand combat with Bane.

They had gone to what had become their little corner within the first moon’s cycles of Robin’s arrival. It was at the far end of the room, and from there they didn’t bother anyone, were Robin to laugh or cry in anger and frustration when he didn’t manage to pin Bane down. Though such an outburst hadn’t happened in a long time, they had kept on using that place, and now everybody knew better than to occupy it.

So here they were, as usual, shirtless and barefoot, as it was required. They wrestled for some time, more in a teaching-learning way, Bane correcting Robin whenever his moves weren’t done properly. Bane allowed him a couple minutes of break, and then they started to wrestle ‘seriously’ as Robin called it (though really, any kind of fight was always serious, and he should make sure that he learnt that somewhere in the near future). The boy managed to dodge a few blows, but soon he was pinned to the floor by Bane’s weight, the man’s body lying between his spread legs, and a huge arm wrapped around a slim but muscled thigh to immobilise the boy’s leg.

His little bird was squirming under him, gasping while he was trying to dislodge him. Redness from the effort started to reach his cheeks and his neck. Bane didn’t budge at all but praised him approvingly with a short ‘good, Robin’ when he tried to use on him some of the techniques they had previously seen. But after a couple of minutes, he suddenly stilled, when this would usually be the time when he’d been bucking like a wild donkey.

“I surrender. Now please, get off me!” Robin gasped next to his ear. The urgent, almost pleading tone he used surprised Bane, who was used to hearing annoyance mixed with resignation and amusement in these situations.

He raised his chest from Robin’s so he could breathe more easily, but he kept holding his leg, their hips still touching. “Are you all well, Robin?” he inquired, a little worried he had done something to upset him.

“Yes, don’t worry, everything’s fine. I’m fine. Now please, let me go?” the boy tentatively asked, but his protector sensed that it wasn’t ‘fine’, and he was determined to find out what was happening.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bane didn’t let go of him, Robin sighed heavily, trying to angle his hips so that Bane would not notice that he had grown hard under him. He wanted to tell him he was interested in him, but he deemed it crude and charmless to show him by poking his hard-on onto him.

Unfortunately for him, the change in position only made their groins touch more firmly, and of course Bane felt his hardness. The man’s eyes opened wide, and he leant back to properly see Robin’s face. The movement made their hips rub together, and Robin couldn’t prevent his eyes from closing a bit and a soft moan to escape his mouth. He was still young after all.

Bane looked completely stunned, and in his surprise, his grip had relaxed a bit. Robin took advantage of this to slide beside him and stand to his feet, trying to arrange his soft trousers to hide the offending member between his thighs. He didn’t dare to run out of the dojo, like his mind was screaming him to, because he knew that first it wasn’t the answer since they would have to talk about it at some point, and second he didn’t think his brothers wouldn’t notice it if he were to run out of the room obviously sporting a boner.

So he just stood there, ears and cheeks burning, eyes to the floor, waiting for Bane’s reaction. When a soft chuckle escaped the man still kneeling close to him, Robin looked at him. He hadn’t expected that (he hadn’t expected anything, really, because he never thought he’d ever find himself in such a situation), and frankly he was feeling a bit offended. If it had just been a boner, Robin probably would have shared an awkward laugh with Bane. But it wasn’t, it was a boner and feelings.

Bane sensed the boy’s change of mood and quickly spoke to stop his anger from growing. “I’m sorry little bird, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just did not expect such a thing. But you should not be ashamed. You are young and healthy, it is only normal that your body reacted to the closeness of another body.” Bane had carefully chosen his words to calm his bird and reassure him, so he was surprised to see that they had had the opposite effect.

Robin erupted in anger. He was tired. Tired because he had been lost ever since he had realised the true nature of his feelings towards Bane, his protector, his mentor. Tired because everything he had tried to change the way the man was seeing him had fallen flat, because of course, the man had not noticed he was being actively courted for the last two weeks. And of course, faced with the physical concretisation of Robin’s feelings, he would blame it on ‘youth and healthy reactions’, and not on the fact that it was _his_ body that had pinned Robin down.

And when the young man said all this to the older man, still on his knees in front of him, an awkward silence followed. Bane seemed to have turned into stone, and Robin was sure his mouth was agape behind his mask. He couldn’t stand another second more of staring, so he gave in and left the dojo, once again fighting not to run, not wanting to attract any more attention that his vivid talking had.

There was no way he was going to their room, knowing that whenever Bane had recovered from the shock, it would be where he’d look for him. So instead, he ran right to Barsad’s office. The man wasn’t there, and Robin didn’t know if it left him relieved or disappointed. Without even thinking, he went to hide in his spot, under a table between the fireplace and a huge bookcase. He had often tucked himself there when he felt like being alone and didn’t want anybody to find him.

He knew that hiding wasn’t the most mature way to act, but he was scared of what was to follow. He had finally revealed to Bane how he felt for him, and he wasn’t dumb enough to think that after that their relationship could go back to normal. It would change, for better or for worse, and he feared the latter was more likely. He knew they wouldn’t be separated, because the man needed him to stay close, he was his Protector after all. But maybe they wouldn’t share a bed anymore, neither a room. And maybe they’d train less together.

The simple idea of having to be separated from Bane made Robin’s eyes water. He angrily wiped them and curled more into himself. He was such a baby, no wonder Bane didn’t see him as a man, less so as a potential partner! With the heat radiating from the fire, and the tiredness caused by his mental distress, he soon found himself falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After Robin’s words, Bane was left unable to move for a good handful of minutes. His little bird desired him. He was in love with him.

He violently shook his head and swiftly rose to his feet, directly striding to the door. Some of the men looked at him passing with a questioning look in their eyes, but they knew better than to outright ask him what was going on. They had been taught how to mind their own business.

Bane first thought of finding Robin to have more explanations on what he had said, to make sure he had not misunderstood him. But he quickly realised that it was a foolish thought: he had not, and asking the boy to explain once more would only hurt him. Then he thought about going to see his sister, but she was not one for sentiments, she would probably not get the problem of his bird desiring him anyway.

There was only Barsad left to talk of this matter, since it was too private to be discussed with one of the men. At this time of the day, he knew Barsad would either be in his office or in his room, meditating. He went first for the room, and when he reached it he entered without knocking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the door of his room opened and Bane entered, Barsad knew right away what had happened. His brother would only interrupt him in his meditating for a very urgent matter, but since he hadn’t outright told something about the castle being under attack, well the options were limited.

Actually, Barsad was surprised that his brother only came to him now. He was a very clever man, but gods knew he could be thick sometimes. After Robin had come to him, barsad had watched how his boy intended to show his feeling to Bane. He had seen the courting, the enamoured looked he threw at his brother, who in return hadn’t noticed anything. But he knew it was only matter of time until something happened (robin was young, in love, and his body and Bane’s were always touching).

So he wasn’t surprised when his brother silently sat on his bed, facing him and abhorring a very confused look under his mask. He waited for him to be settled and to start the conversation, but when the man didn’t speak, it pissed Barsad off.

He sighed and stared at him with annoyed eyes. “Yes, our little robin is in love with you. And I suppose he has been for quite some time. Now what about it?”

 

Bane’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally managed to get a sound out of it. “You knew? You knew and told me nothing?” He was too tired and still to dumbstruck to put anger in his voice, but the betrayal showed into his eyes.

“And how would have my telling arranged things?” Barsad snapped at him. “Around two weeks ago, Robin came to me and told me he loved you. He looked so lost and so afraid, but determined yet. I do not meddle in others’ private business, especially not when it come to love.”

Bane frowned at being rebuffed by his second in command, but he knew he was right. Had Barsad come to tell him, Bane would not have believed him, and if he had, he probably would have resented him for betraying a secret their Robin had confided him. He wanted to rub his hands on his face, but he remembered he had his mask on and clenched his fists tight instead.

“So what am I supposed to do?” he said in a desperate sigh.

“The question is not about what you should do, but what you want to do. What does your heart tell you?”

“My heart tells me that he is the most precious things on this ground, and the most beautiful gift the gods could ever send us.”

“So your heart tells you that you love him. And what does your body say? Do you long for him, brother? Do you desire him?”

“I... I don’t know.” He hesitated “I never thought of him that way, to me he’s just a child.” Then memories passed through his mind. Phantom feelings, fleeting wants he had experienced and crushed down, deeming them impure and unworthy.

Barsad saw the doubt passing in his brother’s eyes. “I won’t hide you that when Robin first came to me, it was a shock: I see him as my son, and you are my brother. But I know you both. I know your love is deep and pure and that you cherish each other very much.” He sighed and came closer to pat his brother’s shoulder. “But the decision is yours to take, and I’m sure it will not be an easy one. Now please get out of my room so I can resume meditating.” He said abruptly, showing him the door.

Bane left without complaining, his mind far too busy thinking about all the possibilities to get out of the unpleasant situation he was in. He wandered a bit in the castle, but didn’t manage to decide himself. It was a choice they had to make together, so he went to find his Robin. He used their bond to locate him, and was not surprised to find him asleep in Barsad’s office, in the spot his bird thought was known only to himself.

He delicately took him in his arms, not wanting to wake him. With the movement, Robin slightly opened his eyes, but Bane shushed him, and soon he was fully asleep again and snuggled close to the man’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke to gentle fingers running through his hair. His first reaction was to smile contently and to burry further into the soft bedding, but soon he remembered the recent events. He then opened his eyes wide and stared into the grey-blue ones that were looking at him.

Bane had taken of his mask and Robin’s eyes fell to his plush scarred lips. When the man noticed, he pulled away and Robin sat straight next to him on the bed. He was a bit ill at ease, but the atmosphere wasn’t as awkward as it had been in the dojo.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out. “I...” he tried to continue, but Bane silenced him with a finger on his lip. It was a common gesture between them, after what Robin had finally revealed to the man, he couldn’t help but blush. Bane then quickly took his hand away.

“You have nothing to apologise for, Robin.” Bane took a deep breath. “Your feelings touch me, little bird, truly...”

Robin clenched his eyes shut tightly. He knew what was about to come, and he didn’t want to hear it. He shushed Bane and without thinking, letting his boldness and desperation move his body, he straddled the man’s thighs and took his head into his hand. Instinctively, Bane’s hand went to Robin’s hip to stabilise him.

“I won’t let you turn me down before we’ve even tried it.” He determinedly assessed. His forehead was resting against Bane’s, and his eyes, shining with fire, were bored into the other man’s. He stilled for a couple of seconds, his mouth slightly opening, and Bane’s opened in mimic: he was focused on the younger man’s mouth and eyes, dreading and at the same time eagerly anticipating what was to come.

Then slowly, without breaking eye contact, Robin brought his face closer, sharing Bane’s breath, until their mouth were touching. A rush of electricity ran over all his body. He had wanted to show Bane how controlled he could be, but he soon found himself helplessly kissing at Bane’s lips, needy little whimpers escaping him.

“Bane, please.” He softly begged. And it seemed to be Bane undoing.

 

 

He had managed to remain completely still so far, resisting to urge to obey what his body was screaming to him. His little bird was squirming, begging on his lap, frantically kissing his mouth to obtain a response, and he could feel him harden against his belly. His self-control could only hold so much. With a low rumble nearing to a snarl, he tightened his hold on Robin’s hips and finally answered his plea.

They kissed passionately for what seemed to be an eternity and at the same time quicker than the blink of an eye. Then Bane gently rolled them so that Robin was lying on his back, Bane between his thighs mimicking their position earlier in the dojo. He then dropped a trail of open mouth kisses from the corner of Robin’s mouth to his neck, then to his ear and there stopped a while to suck behind it.

When Robin let out a particularly loud moan, Bane stopped what he was doing to look at his face once more. He traded his fingers into Robin’s dark curls and pulled a bit at them, making him hiss a bit and tilt his head.

“You are so precious, little bird, my Fire....” Bane then kissed his forehead and lingered on it for a couple of seconds. “Too precious to spoil.” His tone had something resigned and determined in it, which made Robin perk up.

“What...?” the boy began, but Bane was already getting up taking Robin with him. When they were both standing, he looked him right in the eye. “I’m sorry little bird, but I cannot risk losing you...”

“Losing me?!” Robin interjected indignantly “You’re just to coward to admit you’re not attracted to me! And it’s ok, you know, I understand, you know...” The ire had quickly left Robin’s voice to leave place to sadness. As big tears pearled on his cheeks, Bane took him in his arms, resting his head on his heart.

“It is more complicated than that, little bird. I...” Bane tried, despair heard in his tone.

Robin pushed him away. He sniffed and angrily wiped his tears with his sleeve. “No. Please don’t try to make any excuse, please. I’ll go sleep with Barsad tonight.” It was mid-afternoon, but Bane didn’t say anything. He wasn’t able to say anything. He had made him cry. He had done what he had always promised him he wouldn’t do: he had hurt him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I have to admit I lost my groove somewhere in the middle... Anyway, leave kudos or comments if you liked it or have anything to say!


	10. À cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long title for a short chapter...  
> Sorry for the mistakes!

Barsad ran his fingers into his hair while Robin was sobbing, lying face down on the bed, head buried into his crooked arms. His ragged breathing and his wet sniffs were making Barsad’s heart clench, he wanted to soothe his little one’s pain, but he knew he wasn’t the one who could fix his broken heart.

He had let his boy cry without asking any questions at first, but he knew that dwelling into his sorrow wouldn’t do him any good. He had then pushed him a little, and Robin had told him everything, from the failed courting to the dojo and finally the kiss(es). And then he had collapsed anew on his bed.

“I’ve known Bane for a very long time, little one. I’d like to tell you that, after so long, I can practically read his thoughts, but that wouldn’t be true. What I am sure of, though, is that my brother loves you. I couldn’t tell you what kind of love it is, if ever ‘kinds’ of love exist, but he cherishes you, and that’s for certain.”

“I know that!” Robin angrily spat out. “But it isn’t enough! Or rather, it’s not what I want!”

“Have you tried putting yourself in his place, Robin?” Barsad’s previously gentle tone was now a bit drier. He had never liked petulant children, and his Robin was acting like one now. “He found you when you were just a little boy, perhaps not in mind, but in body at least. Then he was by your side everyday and every night. The change that operated in your body made you look at him differently, or maybe realise what had been in your heart since the beginning. But Bane was already a grown man when he met you, and having been constantly close to you, he cannot see that you have grown.”

“So what, you’re telling me he still sees me as a little boy?” Robin was now sitting cross legged, facing Barsad. His eyes and nose were red, but he looked a bit calmer. To the swiftness with which he had recovered, Barsad guessed that his boy had already thought of this but had needed someone to confirm it. And it also showed him how dear it was to his boy’s heart that he could be with Bane.

“I think he needs more time to adjust to the idea that you are or at least will be a man soon.” He was still petting his boy’s hair, and he could practically feel the wheels turning inside his head as he was processing this idea, probably searching for ways he could change Bane’s vision.

“But what am I supposed to do until he realises it? It’s not like I can avoid him and reappear some time later go to him like ‘ta-dam! I’m a grown man now!’.” He threw his arms into the air, half as an illustration to what he was saying, and half in resignation.

“Actually, yes you can.” Barsad paused a bit before he continued “maybe it is time for you to accomplish the ritual.” 

Robin looked puzzled for a couple of second. “The ritual? That’s the thing where you go to the mountains and when you come back you’re officially a brother, a member of the League?”

“Broadly speaking, yes it is, though in reality it entails much more than that.” Barsad then proceeded to explain the ritual in details to Robin. He would have to go with a few chosen brothers in the mountains, stay there to meditate and strengthen his body for a couple of moon’s cycles. When he deemed himself ready, he’d go alone to the highest mountain to accomplish his quest: on the top of this mountain, he should find his strength and determination. After finding them, he should come back alone to the castle with proofs of it. There, a last trial would await him: he’d have to fight whoever will stand between him and the throne’s room, where Talia would then officially make him a brother.

“Do I have to beat all those I fight with?” Robin inquired, a little nervousness in his voice.

Barsad chuckled. “It is best, yes, but not necessary. It is your adversary who will stop the fight when they have been satisfied. You just are not allowed to faint.”

“Let me guess”, he groaned “I’m sure you’ll be the first standing.”

“No my boy, I’ll be the last to have better chances to knock you unconscious.” And though Barsad’s grin was wide and his tone held mischief, Robin could see a predatory and serious glint in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The following day, they started to prepare Robin’s departure, and for about two weeks, the agitation in the castle was high. Robin hardly saw Bane during this period, only swiftly catching a sight of him at the bend of a corridor, or through a window at the other side of the castle. Robin wanted to at least properly talk to him before his last day, but his fellow travellers took him by surprise the night before the planned date and told him they were to leave now. Thus Robin left for his long haul without saying good-bye to Bane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get your hopes up (or down), the next chapter won't be about Robin's stay in the mountains, mostly because I didn't feel like writing it and I don't think I could have made it interesting enough.  
> Hope you liked this short bit! Next chapter is the last! I'm warning you in advance, if I don't make major changes, it will be fucked up, because reasons.


	11. Everything Comes to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm warning you, much sappiness to come... I'm posting it now because if I re-read it I won't be satisfied and will try to re-write everything and still won't be satisfied and you won't ever get to read this last chapter so... Be indulgent?  
> As always, I apologise before hand for the mistakes and hope you will enjoy your reading!

Five moon’s cycles, almost six. His bird had flown away from the nest when Spring was slowly leaving, and now Winter was quietly approaching. It wasn’t unusual for initiation’s rituals to last this long. Some had been gone for two Winters before they came back. But Bane couldn’t keep himself from worrying about the cold that was coming. Soon, the snow would coat everything in white and the wind would howl day and night. To imagine his Robin out there by such weather made him uneasy.

During their separation, Bane found time to think about their relationship, and though he was now more prone to admitting that his feelings toward his bird were perhaps more than just a protective love, he still felt it would be wrong to be with him in such a way. Theoretically, he knew Robin was no child anymore, but a young man. And it was to this young man that his soul and body reacted. But somewhere, in the corner of his mind, there was still this image of a thin, tiny little boy, sitting on a cart under the cold heavy rain, eyes dark and wide open.

Every time he shut his eyelids and thought about being in a relationship with Robin, those dark eyes would appear. It was that look, full of pain and rage and Fire that had made him accept the old man’s bargain. And now they were engraved in his memory, seemingly forever making him remember how young and fragile his bird was.

Bane shook his head and concentrated on the map in front of him. By now he knew it by heart but having it drawn on paper made it easier for him to envision all the possibilities of the attack. Shortly after Robin’s departure, Talia had finally mastered the ‘Cleansing Fire’ as she called it. She was able to produce a ball of fire twice the size of Bane and it was now time to act: after so many Winters, they would, at last, avenge Ra’s Al Ghul’s death and show to the humans and to the gods that corruption was not left unpunished.

Bane knew there would be a lot of innocent victims too, but he did not mind. At least not in the beginning, but after staying so long close to his Robin and his purity, the thought bothered him. When he had shared his concerns with Talia, she had laughed and quickly brushed them away, stating that sacrifices were inevitable to achieve the ‘greater good’.

Remembering this made Bane stop. For a long time, he had wondered why the gods had sent two Fires. At first he had supposed that one of them wasn’t a ‘true’ Fire, but very quickly this hypothesis had been invalidated by Talia’s and Robin’s respective abilities. Indeed, though his bird’s were more discreet, they couldn’t be denied: he could never be burnt by common fire, and he radiate so much strength and purity that his status of ‘Fire’ would be obvious even to a blind man.

But this ‘purity aura’ had made something tilt in his head. He had come to the conclusion that Talia and Robin were both Fires, but different ones. Talia’s burnt high and strong, with a hint of madness; It destroyed everything in Its path, purging rot and cleansing corruption by bringing death. Robin’s, on the other hand, was a bright and warm Fire that burnt strongly in the night, bringing light and comfort to the lost souls and clearing the evilest minds with Its purity and bringing back lost sheep on the rightful track.

If he was right, it meant that his brothers and he should have to make a choice between the two of them, for he knew that two Fires heading for the same purpose but with such different means could not cohabitate. And something in his guts told him that this moment would come sooner than he wanted it too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“But he will be here soon, Talia, I can feel it.”

“So what?” she spat angrily. Bane had never stood in her way before, and now he was doing this for his ‘little bird’. The endearment term highly pissed her off. She looked him straight in the eye, feet firmly planted on the ground. “The day of our vengeance has finally come. Finally we can erase this pit of dirt and filth that is Gotham, and you want to postpone it just because one who has not even proven yet to be worthy of being a brother is about to come back and you don’t want him to find an empty house?”

“It is more than that, and you know it.” Bane was starting to feel angry against Talia, for the first time ever, but he kept it from showing, though he couldn’t prevent his tone from turning a bit clipper. “He has the Fire, Talia, and this alone is enough in itself to confer him the name of ‘brother’. You did not climb on the top of the mountain yourself, yet we call you ‘sister’...”

“ _I_ am the Fire!” She nearly shouted. “And _I_ decide what we do, end of matter. Now as my general, you will lead the raid on the corrupt city tonight and lay siege to it until we destroy it. And if you don’t, then you can leave and never come back.”

Bane was shocked to hear her threaten him with banishment, as she knew it was the worst fate one could encounter, in Bane’s opinion. In her eyes, he could see a strong sombre flame burn, and in that instant he knew that when he would be faced with the choice between her and his bird, it would be without a single thought back that he’d pick his Robin.

 

 

 

After five (almost six) moon’s cycles, he was finally heading back home. At last, he would see Bane again. During his stay in the mountains, he had fortified both his body and mind. He knew he was taller and broader now than when he had left. He was more mature, too, and with his newfound body and spirit, he had reflected on his feelings towards Bane. He had reached the conclusion that they were true, and pure, and were his beloved to insist on not wanting to share physical pleasure with him, well Robin wouldn’t mind, not anymore. He’ll be satisfied with their previous relationship.

To prove his strength, he had brought back a very rare flower than can be found only on the highest and most dangerous side of the highest mountain. He was also wearing the pelt of the biggest wild boar he had ever seen. The beast had attacked him one night, and Robin had killed him after a violent and long fight where he had almost lost his life. The huge scars on his back, belly and arms were also there to prove it.

He was now very close to the castle. When he had started his haul back home, he had relied only on the bond linking him to Bane to guide him. He knew the man would be eagerly waiting for him, for even if he didn’t return his feelings, he knew he was very dear and precious to him.

Contrary to what one could think, Robin was not tired; it was quite the opposite actually. It seemed that everything he had recently lived had gifted him with a new strength that flew through his veins and made him feel powerful and calm, assured. His mind was also more alert, constantly paying attention to details. But it was now clouded by thoughts of coming home to a warm fireplace and strong arms, a soft bed and a good meal. Because of that, Robin realised that he hadn’t been in fact walking towards the castle only when Gotham came into view. And instantly, he knew something was wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The raid had been swift, quiet and efficient. All the guards patrolling in the city had been disposed of, killed or locked in the cellars. The prisoners had been freed and provided with weapons while the League encircled the castle. Soon the doors opened, and the flow of guards that came out of it was quickly dealt with. The sun had not risen yet and Gotham was already theirs.

The following day, Bane, Talia and Barsad stepped on the royal balcony to inform the citizens of what was happening. Then Talia had showed them the ‘Cleansing Fire’ she was able to make, and Bane had felt the shivers of fear running through the crowd. His guts had twisted in disgust with himself and what they were doing when he saw the relief on some faces when they falsely declared that the fate of the city was in the citizens’ hands.

Now they were in the throne’s room, King Bruce tied up in a very uncomfortable position somewhere he could watch his city fall apart from, for even though he was mad, he loved his city. Talia was clearly enjoying seeing him suffer while Bane and Barsad stayed there standing, waiting for something better to do while some of their brothers were playing cards. They had assumed that the city would have put more resistance, thus giving them more things to take care of, but as it happened, everything was going smoothly: the city was sacked and put to fire and the sword by its own citizens.

Suddenly, they heard some ruckus behind the door. It stopped, then someone knocked and Kojo, who was guarding the door, opened it. From afar, Bane could see he was amused, surprised and embarrassed at the same time, which made him wonder what could trigger such conflicting emotions in his brother, and most of all what could perturb him so much that he would wear them openly on his face and not hide them as he was trained to.

Then he saw him and everything else around vanished: his Robin was back. He was standing there, right in front of him, alive and seemingly angry. He wondered how he had not noticed that he was so close to him, but he imagined that the raid and then the siege had taken all of his attention. Now every fibres of his being were focused on Robin, and it took him a couple of seconds before he understood what was going on around him.

“Look who we found at the gates, beating some scoundrels to the ground.” Basir said, a cheerful smile on his face, which contrasted strongly with Robin’s stern look beside him.

“What’s the meaning of all this?” His voice was lower, sounded manlier, and now that Bane was passed the overwhelming feelings of their reunion, he noticed that it wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Robin was taller than when he had left, but mostly his body resembled more that of a man and his usual aura was stronger and mixed with assurance. Bane realised that his bird had learnt to fly. He was now a grown man, and oh, how his Fire burnt beautifully, brighter and stronger than ever before, reaching heights that Talia’s could never meet. And Bane could see that those dark and frightened eyes that haunted him had been gone for a long time now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he had seen Bane, Robin had had a hard time fighting his primary urge to run and jump into his arms. Instead, he had clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and put an angry face on. Which hadn’t been that difficult seeing as downright pissed off he was. When he was away, they had raided Gotham and left it to be sacked by bloodthirsty greedy bandits. And he knew that the final purpose was to burn the city to the ground, innocent people included.

While he had been aware of that plan for quite awhile now, he had never actually thought that they would do it, or at least that Bane and Barsad (and some of his brothers, like Kojo or bloody Basir who had laughed all the way while he was leading him here) would try to stop it. But no. Many people had been killed already; Batman alias King Bruce was lying on the floor in some kind of weirdly twisted position, and Robin knew it was only a matter of time before Talia threw her huge ball of whatever on the city.

So yeah, Robin was pissed. And Bane didn’t respond to him and instead stayed there, standing and staring at him with... were that enamoured eyes? Not wanting to be distracted from his anger, Robin turned to Barsad and Talia, who hadn’t spoken yet either. Barsad looked rather pleased to see him, as for Talia, Robin couldn’t quite read her expression.

“We are cleansing Gotham, little brother.” Talia said, a mean edge to her tone indicating she perfectly knew how Robin felt about all this. “I am glad you are there, you will be able to join us, now! Oh but, wait! I forgot: you are not fully a brother yet, are you? You haven’t accomplished your last trial...”

Everybody seemed rather bewildered at this statement. It was clear to them that Robin was a brother, he had been for a long time now: he had trained, eaten and bathed with them, they had seen him grow and they all considered him as their little brother. They knew that there was no need for him to do the ritual in the first place, though most of the men had been very proud that he had wished to do it nonetheless.

“He has beaten...” Basir started, but Talia snapped at him.

“They weren’t trained brothers, just mere yobs. Now who will fight our Robin?”

They all looked at each other, wondering why Talia was insisting. After a couple of seconds, knowing that a too long wait would anger her even further than she already was, Barsad spoke for the first time.

“I will.”

Robin grinned, and despite himself Barsad mirrored him. “I told you you’d be the first standing in line” Robin teased. Barsad was glad to have his boy back. The first few blows they exchanged were testing, almost playful, but soon they both got into it more seriously. Though Robin was not quite up to Barsad’s level yet, it was obvious he had made huge progress and would probably soon better him. When their fight finished, Barsad deeming it enough when they each had gained a few bruises, Kojo all but jumped on Robin.

When Kojo got knocked to the ground, it was Basir’s turn, and soon everybody was focused on the fights, either cheering and impatiently waiting for their turn or lying on the ground, laughing, after having been beaten. Soon, Bane stepped in. The cheers lowered a bit, only to grow even louder when the Fire and his Guardian beautifully danced more than actually fought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Talia took advantage of the distraction to start and built her Cleansing Fire. It took some time for the ball to reach its full size, and knowing her brothers, she had guessed that none could resist the call of the fight, especially not if it was for the ritual. Unfortunately for her, she hadn’t been the only one to benefit of the distraction: the King had managed to come free from his ties without being noticed.

When he rose to his feet, the movement caught Talia’s eye and she let a startled desperate noise escape her, because her hands were full with Fire, and she couldn’t do anything to stop him. Alerted by the noise, the men stopped. Everything stopped for a few seconds, Talia standing in front of the window, ready to drop her cleansing Fire; King Bruce at her right, ready to jump on her to try and save his city.

Robin guessed the foolish move he was about to do, and tried to dissuade him.

“King Bruce, don’t...”

But it was already too late, and as the desperate man threw himself on Talia, Robin came to stand in front of Bane, Barsad and his brothers, arms wide open to try and protect them from what was about to come, shouting a loud “No!”.

Then King Bruce tackled Talia to the floor, and the ball of cleansing fire exploded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He hurt everywhere. One moment he thought that he was still on top of the mountain and that the wild boar had won and had beaten him to a pulp with his powerful hoofs. But then he felt the warmth that was surrounding him and the fluffy mattress under him. He remembered everything that had happened: the fights, Talia, King Bruce, the explosion.

With a lot of efforts, he managed to open his eyes. His arms and chest were bandaged, apparently, and when he tried to move, a hand landed softly but firmly on his forehead.

“Hush, little bird. You are deeply wounded, do not make any harsh movement.” Bane’s soothing voice was even lower than usual.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was dry and he only managed to cough, making spikes of pain run through him as his muscles contracted. Quickly, a bowl of water was to his lips and with small sips he managed to wet his burning throat.

“What...” he croaked a few seconds later.

“When the mad King threw himself on Talia, she couldn’t contain nor control her Fire anymore and it exploded. We could not find any trace of hers or Bruce’s body, the tower was blown to pieces.” Bane informed him gently caressing Robin’s now much shorter hair, a bit of pain in his voice at having lost one he once had loved. When he saw that the younger man was about to ask more questions, he continued. “You protected us, my Robin. Your immunity to common fire apparently extends to Cleansing Fire as well. Or maybe the gods were not only generous but also kind, for once... You were by far the most injured one. Though Barsad was rather sad of having bits of his beard burnt: he had to shave it.”

“But I have no fear it will grow back soon.” Barsad had come into the room to see how his little one was doing. “Your injuries hurt more than they are serious. They will heal quickly, they already look much better than a few hours ago.” He said when he took off the bandage of Robin’s right wrist.

“Maybe your resistance to fire also includes a quicker healing in the rare occurrence of burns.” Bane smiled to him, and when Robin tried to return it, it hurt so he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was already hurting less and his mind was clearer. Bane was still at his side and when he noticed his bird had awoken, he immediately proposed him some water that Robin quickly gulped down.

“When I came into the room, I wanted to jump into yours arms, but I refrained myself because I was angry and it would have been improper.” Robin started, now speaking much more easily but his voice still raspy, rendering it even lower than it had become. “Now that I am not angry anymore and that we are alone, a gentle hug would probably make me scream in pain.” He jokingly added, though real disappointment could be heard in his voice.

Bane chuckled and cupped his cheek with his hand. “And how I wish I could hug you now too, my Robin” His thumb delicately caressed Robin’s bottom lip, and the younger man’s breath quickened.

“You shouldn’t do that.” He said in a breath.

“Why?” Bane asked, still touching his lip, and looking very fond and slightly amused.

“Because I love you. And I could get the wrong idea.” Robin murmured while he was closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“And what if it is not? A wrong idea I mean.”

Robin’s eyes opened wide and he winced as his muscles contracted. “What?” he blurted while Bane was threading his fingers into his short hair to soothe the ache away.

“While you were gone, I missed you terribly, and I had the time to properly think to what you are asking of me. When I saw you in Gotham, and then when I thought I would lose you forever...” Bane’s breath quickened when he remembered the explosion. He took a couple of seconds to calm himself and Robin raised his hand to gently rub Bane’s, trying to bring him some comfort. “When I thought I would lose you forever, all my remaining doubts shattered.”

A smug grin was threatening to appear on Robin’s face, but he didn’t want to deter Bane from confessing his feelings. “Does this mean that we can be together?”

Bane looked him straight in the eye and smiled at him. He bent his head and rested his forehead on Robin’s. “Yes my bird” he said gently, only for the younger man to hear. “For as long as you will have me.”

Robin beamed at him. “Then brace yourself, you won’t get rid of me before long.”

Bane lightly chuckled and dipped his head so that their lips were touching. It was their first as lovers, but not the last....

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end... Ii feels a bit rushed to me, and very very cheesy but well, I'm glad I managed to write everything anyway.
> 
> I thank all those who read it until the end, and especially those who liked it!! (Though it'd be more logical to thank more those who read it until the end but didn't even like it, but I'm an ungrateful bitch mwah ha ha) <3


End file.
